Nexus Diva's
by Bournelove
Summary: What if there was a Diva's Nexus? No longer accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to use any Diva's from the WWE. So I need you, yes you, to submit your own OC's. I mean, who are they going to attack? Each other? I need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Signature(s):**

**Finisher(s): Up to three**

**Style of fighting: High-flyer, brawler, showman, no preference, etc.**

**Gear style:**

**Do they speak more than one language:**

**If yes what:**

**Relationship, onscreen:**

**Accessories:**

**Suggested Nexus theme:**

**Anything else I should know:**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter! I am really excited for this story! Special thanks to: wweanddegrassi, .98, tattoosandvodka, Cybella and David The Shining Ice for your OC's submissions! For the suggested theme, I went with Jace Everett's Bad Things. I changed the lyrics up slightly to fit for a theme. Let's get this started!**

Paige stood in the ring after her match on Raw. Alicia fox laid outside the ground next Aksana.

The strum of a guitar breaks out into the arena. The Diva's Nexus walks onto the stage one by one.

_When you came in the air went out_.

They seven of them stood in a straight line and looked towards the ring.

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

From the center, the leader of the group walks forward. The other Diva's follow in groups of two.

_I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through._

The leader stood in the center in front of the ramp. And two Diva's stood on each side of the ring.

_We're going to do bad things to you._

The music stopped playing as Paige looked at her surroundings. She held her title on her shoulder. The leader walked towards the ring and grabbed the rope. The others followed. Paige had her eyes set on the lone Diva, who smiled back at her. They all entered the ring. Paige took her title off her shoulder and laid it on the ground. She walked towards the leader and saw a slight nod. In one movement all the Diva's, except for their leader, were on top and Paige defended herself the best she could.

"Lift her!" Their leader yelled. One of the Diva's with black hair with blue highlights down to her back and another with and another with short brown/hair held Paige up by her arms. The leader motioned to the one who was by far the tallest she had long black hair. They pulled Paige back like a slingshot and threw her at the other woman. Paige was hit with a discus big boot. She laid flat on her back, arms and legs in the shape of a star. The leader had a microphone in hand as all the other women lined up. She grinned as the crowd booed them.

"Ooh. Poor Paige. I hope she's okay." She mocked. "Cry about it. She looks good in the Starfish of Shame. The so called anti-diva is just like the rest of useless, talentless ass shakers in the back. What has this company gone to? Diva's flying, no soaring off the top rope to land on a opponent laying on a ladder or Diva's fighting male competitors to woman dancing in very unattractive and distasteful ways not even making the effort to do something exciting. I don't know what happened to the Diva's division but it's all going to change. Here and now. But first lets introduce everyone. We have.." The leader walked down to first women in the line. "The age, wisdom and the muscle, a women wrestler, not a Diva in anyway, I might add..." Their leader looked down at Paige. "From London, England, Alice Williams." She didn't move. "Anything to say Alice?" The leader said holding the microphone up to her. She didn't respond. "If you hadn't noticed, she's more of the silent type. Although strangely enough she can speak three languages. Oooh. Aaah." The leader mocked. "Next we have from, New Orleans, Louisiana, the home of WrestleMania this year, we have our little peace keeper, Taylor Ryan." She placed the her hand on a light skinned Diva with shoulder length brown hair. "Isn't she cute." She gave me a crazy look. "I know. I know. I'm not much taller than you but still. Can we have a round of applause for Tay Ry!" The audience booed more. "Tough crowd. Here, here is someone you guys will just love. From Savannah, Georgia, Leah Brooks. She is one of a kind. You'll never find another Diva like her. She's sooo..." The leader looked for words She looked at the woman with black and blue hair. "Ruthless. That's what I love about you. Cheering, anyone?" This time the crowd _What_ed her. "I was wondering when we were going to get to that. Next, we have from Shelbyville, Tennessee, we have the Soc'her player. The bag of sunshine, Jasmin Underwood. She'll beat the shit out of you with a smile. Say hi to the crowd Jasmin."

"Hey ya'll." She smiled waving to the camera.

"Isn't she sweet?" The leader asked.

_WHAAATTT?_ The crowd responded.

"You guys are so cute. Next we have the Bitch Incarnate, see what we did there, she is most definitely not a Paul Heyman girl, from Toronto, Canada, Vixxen! That's spelt with two x's everybody! Out of everyone she has the worst attitude. Even worse than Alice." Vixxen rolled her eyes. "I can see you aren't to happy to be here so we'll just keep going down the line. Lastly, but certainly the most verbal, we have from Pensacola, Florida Mariah Granger. And we are not going to let her get the mic because she will tell you what she thinks of every single one of you. And that's already Bad News job. And then there's me. Probably the best of the best. I am the fearless leader. I put this entire foundation together. From Hollywood, California we have the most Dazzling Diva, the Queen of Perfection me, Skylar Reeds!" The leader grinned as she held the microphone to her mouth and did a pose like Eve. "And we are, The Diva's Nexus!" The leader boomed! They all stood in a half circle with a pointed finger in the air that crossed over in the middle where Skylar and Jasmin stood. Skylar grinned one last time down at Paige, who laid outside out of the ring. Alicia and Aksana laughed at Paige outside the ring. She looked back at the rest of the Diva's and gave them a nod. They all broke apart and went after Alicia and Aksana. It was a six on two as Skylar went after Paige even more. Foxsana and Paige were being thrown all over the place into barricades, ring post and steel steps. They finally stopped after the three stopped moving completely. The guitar was strummed again and they Diva's Nexus walked away. Skylar stopped at the stage. She blew a kiss to the crowd and curtsied to them. She turned back around and left the arena. Not lone after they were stopped by Tom Phillips.

"Skylar, Tom Phillips, could I get a word." To followed us.

"Mariah, you can handle this one right. I have business to take care of." Skylar never stopped. Mariah nodded her head. Vixxen, Jasmin and Leah stayed with Mariah and Alice and Taylor went with Skylar.

"Alright, Mariah, why Paige?" He asked.

"Why Paige? You're kidding? Let's list the reasons "why Paige"." She the ending sarcastically. "One, she's Diva's Champion. Two, Paige has been a pretty little face around the WWE lately. Who better to make an example of. Three, her whole Anti-Diva act is so stupid. Why call yourself a Diva at all? What the hell is an "Anti-Diva"? Four, None of the other Diva's really like Paige to begin with. Do you need anymore reasons or are you good?" Mariah asked. Tom shook his head. "And if you're worried that well be only going after Paige, well you will be surprised." Mariah winked and started to walk away.

**That's it for Chapter uno! Tell me what you think of it in the reviews! Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gear and such:** cgi/collection?id=3680140

Smackdown opens up with the Diva's Nexus chattering in the locker room, all except for Vixxen. Skylar and Alice walked in and looked at the group. Alice carried a large box.

"Girls." Skylar said. They continued on talking. "Ladies." They still went on. Skylar looked up at Alice.

"Shut the hell up and listen!" Alice yelled.

"Thank you, Alice." Skylar smiled. Alice set the box down. "How is everybody doing on this fine evening?" She asked. Everyone responded with a head nod or a smile. "Great. I heard some of you have gone on a little date or two with some of the Superstars. Mariah, you and Dean Ambrose and Taylor, you and Seth Rollins..."

"You went on a date with Seth Rollins? Do you see how he left The Shield hanging?" Mariah asked.

"I didn't go a date with Seth Rollins, I went on three and he had go reason for leaving The Shield. Part of the reason was because of Dean. He thought with his anger more than his brain. And they always overlooked him." Taylor countered.

"They overlooked Seth?" The two started to bicker.

"Shut up!" Skylar yelled. "I had great news and I don't even feel like sharing it anymore. If this is how it's going to be maybe dating isn't for the Diva's Nexus. But, then again..."

"We shouldn't date?" Vixxen said. "What about you? You don't think we know about your date with Prince Pretty?" She walked up to Skylar.

"Didn't think it was that big of a secret, Vixxy Chick. If you would've let me finished, I would've said but who am I to rule over who you see. Let's just not let it interfere with how we wrestle, kay?" Skylar looked around. "You can sit down now." Skylar fanned her hand at Vixxen. "Bringing us to our first order of business. Because me and Vikki Guerro are such great pals, or maybe she is afraid of Alice." Skylar looked back at her. "Half of you have a match tonight and the other half have a match on Monday. Why are these matches so important you might ask? Michelle. You can come in now." A muscular woman walked in. "Ladies meet Michelle Martinez. She is 317 pounds of badass. From Mexico City, she is a former body builder and fitness model." Skylar walked around her resting a hand on one of her muscled shoulders.

"Why do we care?" Vixxen rolled her eyes as she asked the question.

"Well, Vixxy Chick, I'm glad you asked. Michelle will be one of your replacements." All the girls started to chatter. "That is why your first matches are so important. You lose your match, you are out. I need to cut out all of the weak pieces of the group. But, you should be happy to hear, you will not be facing Alice or Michelle. You'll be facing one of the losers in the back. If you lose, you will turn in all our merch and get on with your sad, lonely, pitiful lives." Skylar said.

"Excuse me, Skylar." Jasmin said with her southern accent. "We don't have any merchandise."

"Oh, that's right. I was going to do this first but we got a little off track. Alice, if you will." Alice opened the box out and Skylar walked over and grabbed a shirt out of it. She unfolded it to reveal the logo. "Aren't they just perfect? You are required to wear something out to the ring that has this logo on it."

"So I can have a thong with that logo on it and we'd be okay?" Vixxen asked.

"If you plan on wrestling in a thong, then sure Vixxen. Your logo must be visible." Skylar said. Alice picked a shirt up and looked at the logo.

"I hate it. It says Diva. I'm not a diva and that part is pink." Alice said. Skylar frowned.

"And here am I, trying so hard to get everyone something so we can match in some way." Skylar said putting her hand over her eyes.

"Alice, it isn't that bad. You only have to wear it until you get out to the ring. You can take it off before you wrestle." Taylor said looking into the box. "Or you could wear a wristband. It only has the blue X."

"I can say that I actually love it." Leah held up one of the cut-off shirts. "I have a pair of shorts that'll go great with these."

"Awesome. So for our first match tonight, we have Mariah and Taylor in a tag team match against, Eva Marie and Nikki Bella. That should be an easy win. And for our second match we have Vixxen against a returning AJ. That should be fun. I and the other Nexus will be ringside to evaluate the match. One more thing, if you're in a tag match and one of you are pinned, you both are out. Good luck out there." Skylar said. Tyler Breeze's theme song started to play.

"Where is that coming from?" Leah asked.

"Oh. That's me." Skylar said pulling her phone out of her jean pockets. "Hey. Nothing really. Getting the girls ready for tonight. What about you?" Skylar answered walking off camera. Vixxen rolled her eyes in disgust.

"The following contest is Diva's tag team match introducing first, the team of Nikki Bella and Eva Marie!" Nikki and Eva walked down to the ring. Skylar and the other Diva's were already out on commentary. "And their opponents representing the Diva's Nexus, Mariah Granger and Taylor Ryan!" The two Diva's walked out next to each other. They looked to be arguing with each other. A clip of Eva Marie and Nikki Bella showed on screen.

"The Diva's Nexus may have blind sided Paige on Monday but it will not happen tonight." Nikki said. "We are focused and ready for anything. I'm a veteran Diva, who is on her way back to the top. A couple of rookies are no problem."

"They'll soon learn who the better red-head is." Eva said flipping some of her here over her shoulder. "The Diva's Nexus may be a little smaller after tonight."

"On commentary with us, we have Leah Brooks, Alice Williams, Vixxen, Jasmin Underwood and Skylar Reeds." Michael said. The camera went around to each woman. Leah smiled, Alice sat stone faced, Vixxen glared, and Jasmin waved.

"Now we know why you do commentary." Skylar said. "You would be an awful ring announcer." JBL laughed.

"Oooh. Can I see your cowboy hat." Jasmin stood up and put in on her head. She pranced around the announce table.

"Jasmin, sit down." Skylar said. The match started with Mariah and Nikki. They locked up and broke apart long enough for Mariah to smack Nikki. Mariah rose her hands and smiled.

"A thunderous right hand from Mariah." Michael Cole said.

"She really shouldn't be taunting. She knows what's at stake." Skylar looked at her nails. Nikki recovered and smacked Mariah and then kicked her in the stomach. She picked her up and body slammed her. She pinned her and she kicked out at one. "See that could've been the pin to end it all. I would really miss them."

"Speaking of, why put such a stipulation on their matches then?" Cole asked.

"If you weren't paying attention, Michael Coleslaw, it's because I need to cut out all the weak links." Skylar smiled. "I mean, I want to start out our long careers here with strength and power. We can't have that if we start off by losing." Mariah had Nikki in a school girl, that Eva broke up. Taylor entered the ring and threw Eva out. She kicked Nikki in the face and slide out of the ring. Mariah pinned her again and Nikki kicked out at one.

"You've been this business, how long Michael? You should already know this." JBL said.

"Don't be too upset with him, JBL. I guess being around so many pretty faces at one time makes him stupid." Leah chimed in.

"Obviously. Let me ask you this. What if more than one Diva." Alice cleared her throat. "Or women, loses? What are you going to do then?" Michael asked.

"Wow, you are stupider than I thought. Do you know how many Diva's I have lined up who want in this? I'll replace them all if I have to and start all over. But, I'm sure I'm not going to have do that." Skylar said.

"She sure told you Michael." JBL grinned.

"Kick out by Nikki and a head scissors by Mariah." Michael called.

"Kip up by Nikki and a huge clothesline from Nikki." JBL said.

"And the cover and a kick out at two."

"Now, Skylar. What about you?" Michael asked. Skylar didn't respond. "Skylar. Skylar." He looked down at her to find she was texting. Jasmin nudged her and pointed to Cole.

"Yes?" She answered. Nikki brought Mariah over to the corner and the two performed a double Russian leg sweep. Mariah fell back and Eva pinned her. Mariah kicked out at two.

"What about you?" Michael repeated.

"What about me?" Skylar asked.

"Are you going to get into a match to prove yourself worthy of the group?" Michael asked. Eva lifted Mariah up and threw her at the ropes and as she came back Eva went for a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. Mariah was able to counter it into a DDT. They laid on the mat. Mariah pulled herself up using the ropes. Eva stood back up and had a fist racked across her face multiple times. Mariah monkey flipped Eva and then hit her with a dropkick. Eva fell and Mariah picked her up and tossed her into the corner.

"Why should she? She founded the group?" JBL said.

"Exactly." Skylar smirked.

"Is someone scared they won't win?" Vixxen said in a baby voice.

"Scared? Scared? You think I am scared?" Skylar asked. "Fine then. I'll do it. Next Friday. Who's my opponent?"

"You're letting me choose?" Vixxen grinned devilishly. Skylar nodded. "Fine then. I choose Paige."

"Paige? Seriously? Fine then. It's done." Skylar said.

Mariah tagged Taylor in. They locked arms and ran at Eva, knocking her down in her tracks. Mariah let go and hit spear into Nikki, who stood on the apron. Mariah got out of the ring and threw Nikki into a barricade. Skylar clapped from commentary. In the ring, Taylor hit a high kick to Eva's head and fell into the pin.

"You see that, Taylor calls that Ryan Night Special." Skylar smiled.

"1..2..3, ring the bell." The referee called in the ring and motioned for the bell. Mariah was back in the ring. She hugged Taylor and picked her up.

"That's what I'm talking about! Team work!" Skylar stood up and took her headset off and walked towards the ring with the other women.

"Congratulations! What did we rate this match?" All the girls held up a peace of paper. Jasmin gave it a twelve out of ten, Leah gave it an eight, Alice gave it a seven. Vixxen's card read I really don't care. "Very nice ladies. Now I think it's time for a little fun." Skylar motioned towards Nikki and Eva. Nikki looked up as all of the Nexus Divas started walking towards them. Leah received an elbow to the face from Nikki as did Mariah. Alice lifted Nikki up above her head and tossed her down onto the floor. "Oooh. That looked like it hurt." Skylar grinned. She got out of the ring and picked Nikki up by her hair and she told Vixxen to grab Eva. Vixxen ripped Eva up by her hair with a huge grin on her face.

"She's sooo pretty." Vixxen held her by her face. Skylar and Vixxen threw the two towards each other. They stopped just in time before hitting each other. Skylar and Vixxen then performed running bulldogs on the two. "Who's the better red-head now, Eva?! Who?!" Vixxen lifted Eva's face up and smashed her face onto the ground. Vixxen shoved Eva to the ground as Skylar picked Nikki up by the back of her head.

"You weren't expecting that, now were you Nikki? Maybe you should be like that loser of sister of yours and leave the WWE. Doesn't look like you're making it any farther in your career, especially now that she's gone. You are going to have a sad and lonely life. Your little boyfriend won't marry you or have kids with you. I can see why." She threw her head down. Leah reached under the ring and pulled out a couple of kendo sticks. She started by hitting Nikki. The other girls followed. Skylar crossed her arms over chest. After all the kendo sticks were broken they threw them down and posed. They walked away from the ring. They waited until the Big E/Jack Swagger match ended. AJ skipped out to the ring and the crowd went nuts. The Nexus Diva's walked out, Vixxen in front. All except for Skylar. Vixxen walked down to the ring. They booed and it looked like Vixxen flipped someone the bird. The girls followed surrounding the ring. The bell rang and AJ locked up with Vixxen. Vixxen got the upper hand almost immediately. She kneed AJ in the stomach and then hit AJ with an uppercut. She threw AJ at the ropes. AJ came back and Vixxen grabbed her and did a tilt-a-whirl facebuster. She pinned AJ who kicked out at one. She lifted AJ up in frustration. She smashed an elbow into her face twice. She went for a third and AJ countered. AJ threw Vixxen into the corner and ran towards her. Vixxen lifted herself over AJ and performed a dropkick into AJ. AJ fell into the corner. Vixxen went back and lifted AJ onto the top rope. She got AJ up on her shoulders and fell back onto the mat. They both cringed in pain but Vixxen went for the cover. AJ barely kicked out at two. Vixxen looked up and noticed Skylar wasn't there. She shook her head and lifted AJ. AJ tried locking in the Black Widow. Vixxen ran back into the corner and made AJ release. AJ fell into the corner. Vixxen pulled her out and threw her to the mat. She climbed the top ropes and jumped off landing an elbow into AJ. Instead of a pin, she put AJ into a pentagram choke. AJ grasped for air with her free hand. She tapped out soon after. Vixxen didn't release. AJ started losing consciousness by the time Vixxen released. All the other girls jumped into the ring and posed with Vixxen. Vixxen walked away in search for Skylar. She stormed threw the back.

"We really love a good party." Skylar said to Adam Rose.

"Really? Then you and the girls really need to come onto the Exotic Express." He took the sucker he had out of his mouth and swirled it around. "Actually, we're having a little get together after Smackdown tonight. The.." Adam counted on his fingers. "Seven of you should really come."

"That sounds..."Skylar began. Someone cleared their throat behind Skylar. Skylar turned around. "Tyler? I just talked to you over the phone. Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy."

"To bring you.." He looked at Adam. "Your face is hurting my eyes. You can go." Tyler said to Adam.

"Stop being such a lemon, Tyler." Adam said bringing his sucker to Tyler's face. "Be a Rosebud." Tyler shoved the sucker away in disgust. "See you later then." Adam said to Skylar. She nodded. Adam left.

"You think they would hire pretty faces around here." Tyler said pushing back his hair. "That guy belongs in a zoo."

"I mean, you don't get much prettier than me." Skylar smiled.

"Or me. Anyways, I brought you these." He held flowers out to Skylar who took them and smiled. "In case you wanted to..."

"Look "King of Cuteness" if you want to keep that pretty face of yours you might want to leave." Vixxen walked up along with the other Diva's. She jumped at Tyler who flinched.

"I'll see you around." Tyler said walking away.

"Well that was a little rude. I think he was going to ask me on another date." Skylar smelt the flowers. Vixxen smacked the flowers out Skylar's hands. "As was that."

"Where the hell were you? You were there for their match." Vixxen pointed at Mariah and Taylor. "Why not mine?"

"Girls, if you could excuse us?" Skylar looked at them. They nodded and walked away. "Vixxen, you really want to know why I wasn't there for your match?"

"No, I just asked to say something." Vixxen rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to know."

"How should I put this. Vixxen you may act like a bitch, but I know you can handle yourself. I know that if I was out there you would try to show off and prove you worthy. Ending in you losing the match. And even though I hate to admit it I like you to much to lose you. You are my second. If something happens to me or I can't make it one night, I know you would take over and handle things like I would. And you're pretty funny. Why would I risk losing you? And I watched you and you did just as I expected you would. You dominated out there and you didn't break the Beauties Kiss right after the match. I was so proud. I know you can handle yourself better without me."

"Then why make me do any of this?" She asked.

"One it wouldn't be fair if you didn't. Alice is competing. And she's like my best friend. I'm competing. It's only fair. And then again, there was always the chance of you losing. Can't have that now can we." Skylar smiled and walked away.

**That's the end of this chapter! Tell me what you think down below in the reviews. I hope you check out the outfits I worked so very hard on! The next four matches will be up next chapter. And I can assure you, someone will be replaced, but who? Vote it in the comments who you think/want to leave the Diva's Nexus. Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Outfits:** cgi/collection?id=3686001

The guitar chord sung through the arena. The Diva's Nexus walked out onstage in a line.

_When you came in the air went out._ Instead of Skylar walking forward Jasmin walked in front of everyone smiling. She took her cowgirl hat off and swung it around her head.

And every shadow filled up with doubt. Jasmin pointed her fingers as if they were guns and shot the crowd.

_I don't know who you think you are._ The Diva's Nexus stayed on the stage.

_But before the night is through,_ Jasmin started square dancing in the ring.

_We're going to do bad things to you._ She posed with her hat tipped down and her boot kicked out. She looked up and grinned.

_Natalya's theme_

Natalya walked onstage and the Diva's Nexus cleared a path for her. Natalya kept her gaze on them. Skylar shook her head no and Natalya backed to the ring. She turned around mid-ramp and rose her fingers in the air and bowed. She took her jacket off and got in the ring. She climbed a turnbuckle and rose up a finger and smiled. She looked back at Jasmin. The match started with the normal lock up and then a hip toss by Natalya.

"This will either be a really quick match." Leah said.

"Or one that goes on for ages." Taylor finished.

"Please, you guys know how Natalya likes to be the only blonde. Taking Jasmin out would place her back to only three in the WWE. She's going to crush her." Vixxen said. Natalya had Jasmin in a headlock. Jasmin lifted herself, punching Natalya in the stomach.

"I think she'll be able to do it." Mariah said.

"Skylar, what about you?" Taylor asked Skylar who was look on intently. Skylar's eyes didn't flick away from the match for a moment. She had her arms crossed on her chest as she looked on at the ring. Jasmin performed a snapmare on Natalya and did a dropkick to her back. Ever so often you saw Jasmin look back at the ramp. She searched for the slightest bit of approval. She didn't receive any. She went back to Natalya, doing a flip slamming her head on the mat. She pinned Natalya who kicked out at one. She sat on top of Natalya and slammed her head down onto the mat several times. Jasmin then dragged Natalya over to the ropes and choked her with the bottom. The referee grabbed at her telling her to stop. She held her hands up at him. She picked Natalya up and threw her at the ropes. Natalya came back with a clothesline. She picked her up and then hit her with Nattie by Nature. Natalya picked up one leg, facing the Nexus, and then the other. Jasmin struggled to get free or make it to the ropes. Her attempt was useless. Natalya locked in the Sharpshooter. Jasmin pushed at the mat and squirmed around. Natalya started going back more and more. Jasmin's screams filled the arena. Natalya finally fell into a bridge. Jasmin small frame couldn't take any more and she tapped. Natalya held it for a second. The rest of the Diva's Nexus walked down to the ring and surround the ropes. Skylar gripped the one closest to Natalya. Skylar, microphone in hand, held the ropes down and nodded for Natalya to leave.

"Go. No strings attaches." Skylar said bringing the microphone up to her mouth. Natalya stared at her. "Go now. Before I change my mind." Skylar said. Instead of leaving Natalya knocked Skylar off the ropes. Skylar fell on the ground. The other Diva's entered the ring and went after Natalya. The Queen of Harts fought back the best she could, but it was useless. After Skylar got back up and in the ring, Natalya's crumpled form laid in the ring, breathing heavily. "How stupid are you?" Skylar ripped Natalya up by her hair. "I was letting you go. I actually liked you. Out of all the so called "Diva's" in the back, you were the best. You were free." Skylar said slamming her head back down. Skylar picked Natalya up and threw her to a boot to the head by Alice. She kicked Natalya out of the ring. Skylar turned her attention back to Jasmin. Jasmin sat in the middle of the ring looking up at Skylar. She shook her head.

"Please. Please don't kick me out." She begged. Skylar held out her hand. Jasmin grabbed it.

"Honey, you're out. You knew the rules." Skylar said. Tears streamed down Jasmin's face. "And if you aren't part of The Storm, then you're against. And if you're against it, well, you just witnessed." Jasmin shook her head. Skylar caught Jasmin and grabbed her and lifted her up and performed the sitout scoop slam driver. Jasmin laid out in the Starfish of Shame. "What a Sweet Storm it is." Skylar tossed the microphone down. Mariah picked up Jasmin's hat and put it on. She tipped it to Jasmin and then placed it on her face. Their theme music played again as they walked out of the arena leaving Jasmin.

"Welcome to the group Michelle." Skylar said walking into their locker room. "Just to reiterate. Leah. Alice. The two of you have a tag match against The Funkadactyls. Just because Michelle is in, doesn't mean I still can't replace you. I have a couple of other girls already on speed-dial. I will not be out there to watch the match, neither will the other girls. So your focus goes straight to the task at hand. Win it and we're good. Lose it and we may have a couple more Jasmin's." She said to them. "Michelle. You have a match on Main Event tomorrow. There's no escaping it. Same rules applies for you." She turned to the green and blue haired women. "And for the rest of you." She turned to the three other Diva's. "You are free to do whatever. Just be ready to strike. You will not. And I repeat, will not attack the Funks, unless I give the okay. Clear?" Skylar finished. They nodded in response. "Any questions?"

"Um, yeah." Vixxen rose her hand. "What are you wearing?" She grinned. Skylar looked down and smiled.

"Don' you love it? Tyler got if for me. It's imported from Italy." Skylar held the sides and showed it off.

"You look like you're wearing an alpaca." Vixxen said.

"You don't know fashion or relationships." Skylar rolled her eyes. "Any more questions? Then you all are..." Their was a knock at their locker room door. Skylar walked over and the other girls went to follow. Skylar held her hand out to say stop. She opened the door to Tom Phillips. "Yes?"

"Could I and the WWE Universe have a word?" He asked.

"Ask away, sweetheart." Skylar replied.

"Jasmin was first to be kicked out. Did you expect it?" Tom asked.

"Did I expect what, Tommy Phil." Skylar replied.

"For Jasmin to lose and be the first one kicked out of Diva's Nexus."

"Honestly, yes. Jasmin is, was too nice. If you watched, you would notice every once and a while she would look back at us to see if we liked what we saw. Before I picked the little Southern Belle up, she hadn't wrestled much. She tried too hard. I knew all along that she would lose plain and simple. That may sound mean, but at least I'm real. Good enough?"

"Thank you for your time." Tom said.

"Ladies you are dismissed. Try not to get into too much trouble. I'm talking to you Mariah, we don't need any more arguments with Stephanie for the week." The girls walked out of the locker room. After a couple more matches the tag team match came up. Alice and Leah walked towards the stage entrance. Their theme began to play as they walked out. The Nexus Diva's theme rang through the arena. Leah carried a kendo stick tapping it on the ground every so often. Alice walked towards the ring not paying any attention to the crowd. She go on the apron and stepped over the ropes. Leah set the kendo stick down on the ring apron and hopped up there. She climbed on the turnbuckle and sat on it. She stepped off and rolled towards the center of the ring. She went back over and carried the kendo stick towards the center. She swung it like she was hitting a baseball. She grinned as set it down on the ground by their corner. The Funkadactyls came out dancing as usually.

"I'll start the match, Leah." Alice said looking on at them. Leah nodded and stepped out onto the apron. Cameron started the match for the Funks. Cameron flung one of her pom poms at Alice.

"Girl bye." She said turning away. The match started and it proved to be quite comical. Cameron turned back around and was hit with a huge clothesline from Alice. The impact was so hard she flipped over herself. Alice covered her and Cameron kicked out at one and a half. Alice picked up Cameron and slammed her again. Instead of a cover, Alice stomped on parts of her body. She picked Cameron up and performed a German suplex, followed by a dragon suplex and finally a tiger suplex. She covered and Cameron barely kicked out before three. Alice picked up Cameron and threw her at the ropes. Alice caught Cameron doing a tilt-a-whirl back breaker. She slammed her down onto the mat and put her into a sitting headlock. Cameron stamped her feet on the ground trying to rally up the crowd. The crowd started to cheer. Cameron was able to stand up and bring a couple elbows to Alice's gut. Alice threw Cameron at the ropes again. Naomi held the tag rope and tagged herself in. Cameron received a boot to the face. Naomi came back and hit Alice with a multitude of shoulder blocks. On her last on she got Alice to the ground. She pinned Alice, who kicked out at one. Naomi flew to the other side of the ring. Alice looked over to Leah for a brief moment who gave a nod. Alice started going to work on Naomi and Leah ran over to the corner diagnol to them She kicked Cameron down. Cameron's head bounced off the announce table. Leah started to untie the padding on the turnbuckle. The referee noticed.

"Cut that out!" He yelled walking over to her.

"Whaat? It looked lose." Leah grinned. "I was tightening it." She said as it fell to the mat. The referee picked it up and started to tie it. Leah ran back around and picked up her kendo stick. Alice tried tripping up Naomi sending her to their corner where Leah waited. Leah swung back and began to release. Naomi quickly switched it and tripped Alice up. The kendo stick connected with a sickening crack. Leah threw it down and looked on in shock as Alice fell backwards. Naomi covered.

"1.." The referee began to count. "..2..."

**To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Cut that out!" He yelled walking over to her._

_"Whaat? It looked lose." Leah grinned. "I was tightening it." She said as it fell to the mat. The referee picked it up and started to tie it. Leah ran back around and picked up her kendo stick. Alice tried tripping up Naomi sending her to their corner where Leah waited. Leah swung back and began to release. Naomi quickly switched it and tripped Alice up. The kendo stick connected with a sickening crack. Leah threw it down and looked on in shock as Alice fell backwards. Naomi covered._

_"1.." The referee began to count. "..2..."_

* * *

**Outfits:** cgi/collection?id=3699996

Moving as quick as she could Leah jumped onto the ring apron and grabbed the tag rope. She went onto the second rope, leant over and tagged herself in. The referee hit three. He went to raise Cameron's hand in victory when Leah grabbed him.

"I tagged in!" She said. The referee looked unsure. "Watch the replay." She pointed at the screen. The replay played onscreen and it was a clear tag. The referee looked at Naomi.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You can't do that." Cameron said. "You already counted three."

"Naomi, Cameron have we forgotten the time where you complained about the Bella's and their twin magic." Leah crossed her arms over her chest. The referee held up his hands and he motioned for the bell. Leah jumped to Naomi and kicked her in the side of the head with a spinning heel kick. Naomi fell backwards. Leah drop kicked Cameron and pinned Naomi, using the rope for support. The referee was at two when he noticed. He stopped the count and yelled for her to stop. Leah picked up Naomi. She kicked her in the left arm and then the right. She did the same with Naomi's calves. She caught Naomi around the neck and did a spinning neck breaker. Naomi kicked out at one. Alice was back up on the apron. Pulling Naomi towards the center of the ring, Alice moved towards the center of the ropes and got in. Leah ran towards her and Alice held her hands in a cup and lifted Leah up. From there Leah did a moonsault, landing on Naomi. She pinned Naomi. Cameron tried breaking it but was shoved out of the ring. Leah got the three count. She rose up in victory. Skylar and the rest of the Diva's including Michelle walked out to the ring..

"Well done ladies." Skylar said. "Well, what are you waiting for? You know what to do." All the girls walked down to the ring. They began attacking the Funks. Alice and Michelle both started for Cameron. They squared up. Michelle had an inch on Alice.

"Stop it." Taylor said microphone in hand. She stood in between them. "We're a family. And family shouldn't hurt each other." Alice backed away. Taylor looked up at Michelle. Michelle shoved Taylor away. Taylor flew to the other side of the ring.

"That's where I draw the line." Skylar said. "Michelle, you do not and I repeat do not put your hands on anyone of them. That is strike one. Like Taylor said we are family and family do not hurt each other. You have frustration you take it out on someone outside of the group in the ring or you leave." Michelle stared at Skylar. "What are you going to do?" She questioned. Michelle walked around Skylar and out of the ring. "Smart choice. Lets go." Skylar threw the microphone down. She walked over to Taylor. "You okay?" Taylor nodded. They walked out of the arena.

**Main Event**

_I got you where I want you._

Michelle walked out with magazines with her on them in one hand and trophy in the other. _Our__ clocks run out of time_

_Cause you know I know you _She walked down the ramp.

_And I'll you show you the heat you feel is mine_. She set her trophy down at the end of the ramp and opened up a magazine and showed them to people in the audience.

_Yeah fear it grips and rips you and you question what is true. _Michelle pointed and told the audience they will never be like her.

_So consider me your preacher, cause we'll explain it all to you. Get down on your knees._ She closed it back up and picked the trophy up and walked to the ring. She set the magazines and trophy on the steps.

_I'll bring you to your knees. _She got in the ring and held up her fist. The crowd booed her.

_Emma's theme_

Emma smiled on her march out. She moved her arms and grinned. She popped a couple bubbles on her way to the ring.

Michelle stood in the ring awaiting her opponent. Emma got in the ring. Emma showed Michelle how to the dance. Emma spun around while doing it. The match started and Emma ducked under a clothesline. She danced a little more. Michelle turned around and went after Emma again. She was tripped up by a Russian leg sweep. Emma spun around doing her little dance. A frustrated Michelle stood up and slammed Emma's head back on the mat. She proceeded to lift Emma up and performed a gut wrench power bomb. She pinned Emma by stepping on top of her.

"1..2..3" The referee counted. Michelle stood up. She pulled Emma up by her shoulders. When it looked like she was going to walk away, she lifted Emma above her head and tossed her out of the ring onto the barricade. The Diva's Nexus theme song played again.

"Michelle. What are you doing? That's strike two. You do not attack people post match without my okay. Got it?" Skylar asked from the ramp. Michelle got out of the ring, grabbing the fitness magazines she was on and her trophy and left the ring.

**NXT**

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with her. It's bad enough she isn't pretty, but she also doesn't listen and she try's fighting Alice. I just don't think Michelle is going to be great for the group. You know what I mean? Tyler? Tyler." Skylar pulled back from the make up artist and looked over to the Selfie King. "Tyler."

Tyler sat in a chair across from her. He looked up from his iPhone. "I heard you. I was in the middle of taking a selfie. I agree."

"On?" Skylar rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked back to the make up artist.

"That Michele isn't pretty."

"Okay, but do you think she's going to be good for the group?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think.." Skylar started looking into the a hand mirror. In the corner of the mirror she saw two sets of red hair. One was a brunt red and the other was a dark cherry. "Vixxen?" Skylar turned around. The red hair was gone. "That is so weird." Leah walked by. She saw Skylar and smiled.

"Why are you here?" Skylar asked.

"Corey Graves invited me." She said plainly.

"Did he invite Vixxen as well?" Skylar inquired.

"Not that I know. I've been with him the entire time and I haven't seen her. Why?" Leah asked.

"No reason. So you and Corey, huh?" Skylar grinned. Leah's smiled at the ground. "Well, don't let me keep you."

**Smackdown**

"How was everybody's week? Pleasant, I hope." Skylar paced around the room. "So two things and you all are free to go." Skylar looked around the room. "Tonight, we all know I challenge Paige to a match. Yada, yada, yada. None of you can be out there. Paige is smart and she will not accept my challenge with the seven of you out there."

"Skylar, you sure you aren't actually blonde? There is six of us. There always has been." Vixxen said.

"Well Vix, I would like everyone to meet, Crystal." A dirty blonde haired women, about the same height as Mariah walked in. "This is my baby cousin. She'll be joining us. I want you guys to make her feel welcome."

"Hi." She waved.

"So is this going to be a weekly thing? You bringing in new Diva's every week." Mariah asked.

"Would it matter? Maybe next weeks we'll be your replacement. You girls need to stop questioning everything I do. You may not like how I run this group now but it is all for the better. You all will have something to show for it. I promise. Now you can all go and do whatever." Skylar waved her hand and picked up her phone.

"Crystal, I can show you around if you want." Taylor sad. Crystal nodded and followed her out.

"Hey, Vixxen." Skylar said.

"What?" She replied.

"Were you by any chance at NXT the other night?" Skylar asked.

"No. Why would I be there with a bunch of C listers? I gotta go make a phone call." Vixxen walked away.

Taylor escorted Seth Rollin out to his match against Kofi Kingston. Seth stopped and let Taylor onto the apron. Taylor sat down on the ropes so Seth could get in. Seth sat back down on the ropes for Taylor. He tossed her his shirt and she existed the ring. Seth dominated his match. After his victory with the Curb Stomp, Taylor got back in the ring and hugged Seth. He gave her a kiss and that's when Dean came on.

Mariah went out to the ring with Dean Ambrose for his match against Kane. She rolled her eyes as they walked down the ramp. She had her arm hooked in Dean's. She stood outside the ring for the match. After Dean loss and Seth did the Curb Stomp, Mariah started yelling at Seth. Taylor ran out and she began to argue with Mariah. Taylor held out her hands and took a deep breath. She turned away from the Mariah and Dean and left the ring with Seth.

"So Paige. I made it really easy for you. I challenge you to a match. Just me and you. Until you lose then it will me and my girls against you." Skylar walked around the inside of the ring. Her duster moved where it was loose. "What does the crowd think? You guys want the Anti-Diva to come out here and fight?" The crowd cheered in reply. "Looks like Paige is too scared. I understand, she is facing..." Paige's music cut in. She walked on stage with her jacket zipped up and her title around her shoulder. Skylar smirked and unbuckled her duster. She set it onto the ground. Paige screamed on the apron. She looked back at Skylar. She took her jacket off and handed her title out of the ring. The match started. Skylar held her hand out.

"Come on. No hard feelings." She smiled. Paige reacted with a slap to the face. It wasn't seconds later Skylar's head flipped back around. The way Skylar looked at Paige for those few moments, you could feel Skylar choking Paige. Skylar jumped on top of Paige. She wailed at her face. She flipped her head over and pulled her by her hair slamming her head against the mat. The referee grabbed her arm and Skylar brought up a Maryse hand to him. She got off Paige who rolled over. Skylar stomped on her face several times. She pinned Paige pushing her face aside. Paige kicked out at one. Skylar sat up and then pinned her again. Paige kicked out before the referee counted one. She turned to the referee. "How is my face?" She asked. The referee looked confused, he shrugged. She turned back around and got kicked in the side of the head by Paige. She fell to the mat and Paige pinned her. She kicked out at one. Paige picked her up and irish whipped her into the corner. She stood in front of her and elbowed her to the sides of her head. Paige got out and Skylar held her face. Paige ran back at her. Skylar jumped up on the top rope and kicked Paige in the face. Paige didn't stray too far. **1. **Skylar wrapped her legs around Paige's neck and scooted over to the ropes. She leant down, putting her hands to the mat. She broke it at the four count. She released Paige and flipped over and pulled Paige's legs from under her. She got back on the top ropes and jumped down, performing a double foot stomp to Paige's back. Paige cringed in pain. Skylar dragged Paige towards the center of the ring. **2. **She sat down behind Paige and put Paige's legs in front of her chest and hooked Paige's arms and pulled back, bringing her back closer to her legs. The referee asked a squirming Paige if she wanted to quit. Paige shook her head. After a few more moments, Skylar slammed Paige down and pulled her by her hair. Paige rose up enough to where Skylar could latch her arms under her neck, grabbing Paige's hands and crossing them over Paige's chest. Paige's spine was if not, magazine pages away from touching her legs. Skylar pulled back more and Paige yelled. It was mumbled and her to understand.

"What?" The referee asked.

"I tap! I tap!" She yelled. The referee motioned for the bell. Skylar didn't let go. She held it there. The referee pulled at her. Skylar didn't release. The girls started to file to out. Skylar finally let go when all the girl were in the ring. Paige fell to the mat, barely moving. Skylar was handed a microphone and a mirror. She inspected her face in the mirror. There was a red line across her cheek. She looked down at Paige. She leant down over her.

"Do you see what you did?" She asked picking Paige up by her hair. "Look at it!" She yelled. She slammed Paige's face down on the mat six times. "Not only did I beat you, Paige, and not only am I staying the leader of this group, but I get a shot at that pretty little Diva's title. Thanks Vixxen. You're a little bitch, Paige and you need to go and bark up someone's tree to get a little back up. Oh right. None of the Diva's in the back like you. Too bad." Skylar said letting her head go. "Go for it girls." They all closed in on her. Leah and Mariah picked her up. "Maybe we should let Crystal go first." Crystal stepped forward and kicked Paige in the stomach. She pedigreed Paige. Crystal and Leah picked her up again. They moved away just in time for Mariah to spear her. Vixxen picked Paige up and suplexed Paige ringside. They all moved outside of the ring. They stood her up and Taylor performed the go round. **3.** Alice performed the Suplex Party. Michelle performed a gut wrench powerbomb. Leah picked her up and did a spinning neckbreaker, Leah then went and grabbed a steel cheer. She was picked up one final time and Skylar did two back to back handsprings. Her feet landed around Paige's neck. Skylar spun her around and tossed her into the steel cheer Leah held. Paige fell to the ground in the Starfish of Shame. Skylar was on her knees over Paige, holding the title over her shoulder. The other girls did the pose as usual. The crowd booed them. Skylar set the title over Paige's waist and they got up and left.

**That another chapter of NDs. I'm still accepting OC's. I need them for later chapters so feel free to submit in the reviews or PM me. If you like this story, leave a review, favorite and follow it. In case you were interested in the moves done in this chapter they were:**

**1. Figure four neck lock, Gorgeous Guillotine **

**2. Glam Slam Stretch, The Sky Light Special**

** Suplex Special: mentioned in last chapter, German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex followed by a Tiger Suplex**

**Tune in next week for another chapter! Ciao!**


	6. Not a Chapter Important Message!

**Author's note: Okay. So this weeks chapter should be posted late tonight or sometime tomorrow. It will be one of my longer chapters. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, favorite, followed and reviewed this story. But for this story to continue, I need more OC's. I can't give to much away but you'll see why I need them when I post the next chapter. Here is the application again with a little revision! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Personality:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Signature(s):**

**Finisher(s): Up to three**

**Style of fighting: High-flyer, brawler, showman, no preference, etc.**

**Gear style, detailed:**

**Do they speak more than one language:**

**If yes what:**

**Relationship, onscreen:**

**Accessories:**

**Special talents, dancing, singing, double agent:**

**Suggested Nexus theme:**

**Anything else I should know:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outfits:** cgi/collection?id=3719548

"My guests at this time, The Diva's Nexus." The camera panned out from Renee Young to show the entire group. "Skylar we'll start with you, why..."

"If that question ends in, do you attack the other Diva's on the roster, it will not be only Diva's we attack, Renee." Skylar said.

"Why... are you the leader of the group?" She asked.

"I've always been the natural born leader. I think I may have been a princess in a past life." Skylar smiled.

"Or a bitch who likes to be in charge. Oh wait that's you are now." Vixxen muttered. Skylar rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I haven't steered them wrong yet. So far the Diva's Nexus has been on a winning streak."

"Now, it's set for you to face Paige this Sunday at Money in the Bank in a Diva's ladder match. What is your strategy?" Renee asked.

"That's like playing Go Fish and asking your opponent what cards they have. I plan on not being hit in the face and the rest is under lock and key." Skylar replied.

"Are the rest of Diva's Nexus going to be ringside?"

"No. They are not. They might intimidate little Ms. Angry Pants causing her to lose her title and then her coming out Monday calling it a false victory and blah, blah, blah. I would rather save the time and beat her without anyone out there." Skylar finished.

"Now..." Renee started.

"Ladies." Stephanie McMahon stepped in. "How are we all doing tonight?"

"We all are great. Thanks, Stephanie." Skylar smiled.

"Skylar what are you doing tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"I had story time and then just hanging with the girls." Skylar said.

"Skylar, could I talk to your for a moment?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. I mean I will owe you for my first Diva's Championship." Skylar said walking away with Stephanie.

"She is such an ass kisser. I really can't stand her sometimes." Vixxen said.

"Yeah. It's like it's all about me. I'm so perfect." Leah mimicked as she crossed her arms.

"I can see there's a little tension between all you girls. So I'm just going to..." Renee said turning away.

"Come on girls, she's not so bad." Taylor said.

"Yeah because you know ass kissing and selling out is perfectly fine and you should know. Your boyfriend is a prime example." Mariah cut in.

"He didn't sellout, he bought in. And at least he's going to make it in this business. Dean probably won't be along much longer." Taylor moved her head around.

"This is why I'm with Corey. He's on the NXT roster and he can fix everything he screws up before getting here." Leah piped in.

"Yeah and when was the last time he had a match?" Vixxen stirred the coals.

"You know what Vixxen..." Leah started.

"I know I've only been here for like three days, but I've seen you girls in action." Crystal started. "You are arguing over nothing. I know Skylar can be bitchy and self-centered but she is a great leader. And who knows maybe all the ass kissing will get us somewhere." She finished.

"Yeah. Remember we are family." Alice said.

"And family doesn't hurt each other." The entire group finished.

"Vixxen, Alice, we have a job later on tonight." Skylar said walking past them. "Story time, lets go." The group walked out to the ring. The ring was set up with a rocking chair in the center and bean bags sitting around them. There were teddy bears and colorful balloons. Skylar sat in the rocking chair and the girls sat in the bean bags. Taylor picked up a teddy bear and Vixxen played with a balloon. "Wow. So this is what Bray Wyatt feels like." Skylar said rocking back and forth. "Anyways, I'm here to read you, the WWE Universe, a little story that I wrote. Are you ready for the best story of your life?"

"Whaat?" They replied.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. This story is called The Little Black Jacket. Once upon a time, there was a little British girl, who dreamed of becoming a professional wrestle. So she trained and she trained, just like her mommy and daddy. She thought she was good, she thought she was pretty." Skylar showed the pictures in the book as she read. "So she went to the WWE in search of some gold. She got a little black jacket and faced some losers and she got to the top. Then one day she faced a crazy loon." The audience started to chant for AJ. "She won the title on a fluke. Then came along a group of powerful girls. They were pretty and smart and better wrestlers all around. And their leader, she sure was great. She was gorgeous." Vixxen rolled her eyes. "Her lips were devil red and her skin the color mocha." Livin La Vida Loca played lightly in the background. "This group of heroines came along with longing to fix a problem within the company. So who should they start with?"

"Alicia Fox." Taylor said into her microphone.

"Summer Rae." Leah said.

"Layla." Mariah smiled.

"Naomi." Vixxen said.

"Cameron." Crystal spoke.

"Eva Marie." Michelle said.

"Nikki Bella." Alice said.

"How about Paige? She has something that doesn't belong to her. Their leader spoke. They all nodded in agreement. So it would be. The leader faced off with Paige, earning not only herself but her entire group, a chance to show the world what a real female wrestler looks like. Money in the Bank rolled around. The title held above the ring. The little British girl fought with all her strength but just could not defeat the great heroine. Their leader won the title and fixed the hopeless division making it a better place for all. And who is this great leader and her group? The Diva's Nexus of course and me, the beauty of the company and a beast in the ring, Skylar Reeds. The End." The crowd booed. They posed and left the ring.

Skylar, Vixxen and Alice walked out past Stephanie McMahon. They surrounded Vikki Guerro, who backed out of the ring. Stephanie motioned for them to come. They once again surrounded Vikki and lifted her. They carried her to the pool with the brown substance. Vikki pushed and fought back. They dropped her. Vixxen received an elbow in the face. She was shoved into the pool. She sat up quickly and lifted her arms, that were dripping with the substance and she was stuck. She eventually crawled out. She flung some of whatever it was at the audience. Alice was caught off guard by Vixxen going in and she followed. She swam to the edge and pulled herself out. Vikki looked back at Skylar. She held her arms out in front of her.

"Vikki. You really don't want to do this. We're friends. I wasn't going to throw you in the pool." Skylar tried to reason. Vikki smiled and walked over going for a hug. Skylar hugged her and turned her back around towards the pool. Vikki grabbed a chunk of Skylar's hair and pulled her forward and knocked her in. Skylar fell face first. She sat up hitting her fist down in the pool. She screamed and kicked her legs. She moved out and tried removing the substance from her face. The crowd started laughing. "Stop it!" She yelled. "It isn't funny." She stomped her foot down. She ran through the back leaving Stephanie with Vikki.

"Skylar. Skylar Lynn Reeds!" Stephanie yelled. Skylar was just barely in the locker room with most of the stuff wiped off her face.

"What?!" She said.

"How could you let this happen?" Stephanie demanded.

"How could I let this happen? Aunt Steph you said that I wouldn't get any of this..." She motioned to her body. "..on me. So if anyone let anybody down it was you letting me down. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get all of this shit off of me." Skylar turned away walking into the locker room. Stephanie stood outside flabbergasted.

Skylar walked out of the locker room in yoga pants and a flowy crop top. She had her hair wrapped up in a black towel and her phone to ear.

"It was just awful. I showered at least four times, and I still feel disgusting." She turned around a corner and saw a changed Vixxen standing alone in a corner with her phone and her back to Skylar. "Hold on a second, Ty." She crept around and squatted down behind a trunk.

"I thought it was going to be easy and quick. Just a quick little toss in and leave, but no. I can't believe I let Skylar talk me into things like that. She can be such an airhead. She makes me want to go insane." Skylar looked taken back. "Alright, fine. Inzane. I'll see you after Raw. Bye Sami. I love you." She smiled. "Alright, bye." She hung up the phone. and turned around. Skylar ducked down more as Vixxen walked past her.

"Hello? Skylar? Hello?" The phone spoke.

"Hello. Tyler you'll never believe what I just heard." Skylar said walking away.

**Smackdown**

"Okay. So before we start does anyone have anything they want to share?" Skylar smiled looking at Vixxen. Every shook their head.

"Bad News Barrett asked me out a date." Crystal said.

"That's cool. Even though he can be really negative person." Skylar said. "Vixxen how about you? Any dates?"

"No. All the guys here are losers." She said.

"What about the ones from NXT?" Skylar smiled. Vixxen looked a little taken back.

"No. They're even bigger losers with less money." Vixxen said.

"Oh? What about Sami Zayn?"

"What about him?" Vixxen said.

"Uuh. I so heard you talking to him on Monday."

"He's just a friend."

"Is that why you said you loooove him?" Skylar smiled.

"Look you face matches your hair." Skylar grinned.

"Awe!" Taylor said.

"That is so cute!" Leah smiled.

"Our little Vixxen is all grown up." Mariah smiled.

"Wait. You're like fire and he's like water. You guys are complete opposites." Crystal said. Vixxen got up and stormed out.

"Vixxen." Skylar's smile dropped and she followed her out. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you just did that." She said.

"Did what?"

"Told everyone about Sami."

"What's the big deal?"

"Exactly what they just did. I know we're complete opposites. I knew how everyone would act. I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you guys to think that I'm weak. You don't see Alice or Michelle dating anyone."

"That we know of. Alice is really crafty. No one is going to think you're weak. Yeah we would tease you but that's it."

"You know, I really what to hit you right now, so I'm just going to go get ready for match against Paige. By myself." She said walking away.

"The following Diva's contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, she is the Diva's Champion. From Norwich, England, Paige." Paige walked out to the ring slapping the hands of a couple fans. She jumped up on the apron and set her title down. She unzipped her jacket and screamed. She got in the ring and hopped onto a turnbuckle. She held it in the air.

"And her opponent, accompanied by the Diva's Nexus, from Toronto, Canada, Vixxen!" Vixxen walked out in front of everyone else. People held their hands out. Instead of high-fiving them she flipped them off. She hopped over the top rope. She stared down Paige as the other girls surround Vixxen's corner. The match began. They locked up. Paige pushed Vixxen away. Vixxen bounced off the ropes and hit Paige with a spear. She pinned Paige, hooking her leg. The referee had gotten to two when Vixxen was pulled off. Cameron sat on top of Paige and slammed her head around. Vixxen looked like she couldn't believe what just happened. Skylar got in the ring and held up a hand. She tapped Cameron on the shoulder. She stood up getting in Skylar's face. Skylar pushed her face away with one hand and wiped spit off her face with the other. Cameron came back at her and smacked her in the face. Skylar looked back at her with a glare. Cameron went for another. Skylar blocked it and kicked her in the stomach. She moved out of the way and Cameron received a Shinning Wizard from Vixxen. Naomi showed up and pushed Vixxen. Vixxen pushed her back and then Naomi was slammed by Michelle.

"Just like the Funkadactyls, to stick their noses where they aren't wanted. Cameron, you can't wrestle. Or sing for that matter. That was such a stupid move. And Naomi, if you were smart, you would drop the dead weight and move on. You are going no where with Cameron." Skylar said.

**Money in the Bank**

"Has anybody seen Crystal?" Taylor asked.

"Not since we all got here." Mariah replied.

"She should be with Skylar helping her get ready for her match." Leah added. The Diva's Nexus turned the corner and found Crystal lying on the ground. They rushed over to her.

"Crystal? What happened?" Taylor asked. Crystal didn't reply. She lied their unconscious. Alice lifted her up on her shoulder and carried them to her to their dressing room. Skylar turned around from the mirror. Vixxen turned in a chair.

"Crystal? What the hell happened?" She looked back at them.

"We don't know. We found her like that." Mariah said.

"Why was she alone? You can't just go pissing people off and not expect them to attack someone when they are alone." Skylar glared at them.

"We don't know why she was alone. She was suppose to be here with you." Leah said back.

"She told me she was going to get catering with you." Skylar said. "No worth in arguing. Someone take her to Doctor Sampson." Alice lifted her back up and left out. "Someone go with her." Skylar said. Leah and Mariah left out. "Huuh." She sighed. "Not only do I have my match with Paige tonight, but now I have to figure out who just knocked my cousin unconscious."

"Don't stress about it. You need to focus if you're going to beat Paige." Taylor said.

"Look at it this way, you know she can't get beaten any worse." Vixxen crossed her legs.

"Funny, Vixxen." Skylar said.

"Hey, why hasn't she had the "prove herself worthy" match?" Vixxen asked.

"Because I haven't gotten to it." Skylar said.

"You got Michelle's match set up pretty quickly. Why not Crystals?" Vixxen egged on.

"Does it matter?" Skylar said.

"Are you going to? Or does she get special family treatment?" Vixxen asked.

"Look, stop being a bitch and..." Skylar started

"Girls come on. With all this fighting, how do you expect us all to stay together?" Taylor said.

"Taylor's right. I will have Crystal match set up as soon as Doctor Sampson says she clear, which she should be fine Friday." Skylar said.

"Okay." Vixxen said.

"Do you want a hug?" Skylar smiled.

"Touch me and I'll punch you in the face." Vixxen said.

"Why are you so mean?" Skylar frowned. "That must be what Sami likes about you." Vixxen cheeks turned red. "Look your cheeks match your hair again!" Skylar turned away and walked down to the stage entrance. The guitar strummed as she walked out. She turned her back to the crowd and looked into the screen that had turned into a mirror. Skylar fluffed up her hair and smiled, not for the crowd but at the crowd. She walked down the ramp to the ring. She opened her jacket, putting it near the steps.

"The following contest is a ladder match and is for the Diva's Championship. Introducing first from Hollywood, California. She is the Queen of Perfection, The Most Dazzling Diva in WWE history, Skylar Reeds!" She got in threw the middle rope. She sat down on it and did little flutter kicks before getting in. She slide in the rest of the way and sat on a turnbuckle. She looked up to the title hanging above her head. She did the title motion around her waist. A video of an interview came on the titantron.

"Skylar thinks she going to get away with not only what her group did to me, but also my championship. It's a good thing she's pretty, well she won't be for much longer. I'm going to take her face and crush it into the stage. Paybacks a bitch." Paige said in the video. Skylar had a smug look and shrugged.

The bird screamed threw the arena. Paige walked out staring daggers at Skylar. She high-fived a couple fans on both sides of the ring.

"And her opponent, she is the current Diva's champion, from Norwich, England, Paige!" Paige unzipped her jacket on the ring apron. She was mid-scream when Skylar hopped off the ropes and knocked her off. Her body hit the barricade. The crowd booed she held up a hand and rolled her eyes. Paige got back up and flung her jacket off. She got back in the ring and the bell rang. Skylar ran towards Paige, who dropped to the ground. Skylar hopped over her and bounced off the rope. She came back receiving a clothesline from Paige. Paige sat on top of her and slammed her head around on the mat. Skylar pushed Paige off and got out of the ring. Paige followed and Skylar ran. Paige ran after her, as Skylar got in the ring and slide back out the other side. Paige followed. Paige got a clothesline from Skylar. She fell to the ground. Skylar got on the barricade. She stood backwards as Paige started to get up. She did a moonsault off the barricade and landed on Paige. Skylar grabbed a ladder and pushed it inside the ring. She set it up and began to climb. Paige got back up and pulled Skylar down. Skylar landed on the mat. Paige began climbing and Skylar pulled her down. She hit her with a kick to the side of the face and Paige fell to the mat. Skylar climbed the ladder. Instead of going for the title, she stood at the top. She looked down at Paige and did a flip off the ladder. She landed bely-to-belly on Paige. They both grabbed their stomachs. Paige moved enough to push the ladder over. Skylar stood her up and tossed her out of the ring. Skylar set the ladder back up and climbed. Half way through the ladder she was hit with a steel chair. She arched her back and fell backwards. Paige pulled her by her hair and Skylar pushed her away.

"No!" She screamed. She got out of the ring and Paige followed her. Skylar dived for under the ring. Paige caught her by her foot. Skylar kicked and pushed at her. "No! No! No! No!" She kicked Paige back and crawled under the ring. Paige lifted up the apron and looked for her. Skylar popped out from the under side. Paige ran over to her. She was hit with a fire extinguisher to the stomach. "Ha. Ha." Skylar laughed, spraying her with the foam. Skylar threw it at Paige. She started fixing her hair. A fan was taking a picture and she stopped and posed for it. Paige grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her feet from under her. Paige picked up the fire extinguisher and sprayed the rest of the foam on her.

"Ha. Ha." Paige mimicked. She set it down and picked Skylar up and tossed her into the ring post. Paige threw her back into the ring and climbed the ropes. She did a double foot stomp onto Skylar. Paige stood Skylar back up and threw her out of the ring towards the ramp. Skylar's body landed into one of the ladders making it crash into another knocking it down. Skylar cringed in pain. Instead of going after Skylar, Paige grabbed the ladder and set it up in the ring. She turned back around and went to Skylar. Skylar lifted herself up with the barricade. Skylar was standing when Paige made it over to her. Paige slapped Skylar, who held her face. Paige grabbed the back of Skylar's shorts and her hair and tossed her to the stage. Skylar rolled onto it. Paige walked towards Skylar falling right into a drop-toe hold. Paige's face bounced off the stage. Skylar stood back up, picking Paige up with her. She threw her into the screen and then off of the stage onto a table. Skylar went to the side of the platform and went for a corkscrew moonsault. Paige rolled onto the ground and Skylar was sent crashing threw the table. They both laid side by side.

"Paige! Paige! Paige!" The audience chanted. Paige slowly started to get up. Skylar still hadn't moved. Paige was back on her feet and made it back to the ring. Skylar crawled behind Paige. As Paige entered the ring and started climbing up the ladder, Skylar crawled under the ring. She grabbed a piece of wood and crawled into the ring. Paige hadn't made it far up the ladder. Paige looked back as Skylar started to swing. She kicked Skylar in the face. Skylar fell back some and grabbed her face. She looked back at Paige and charged the ladder. She jumped up and ripped Paige down. Paige landed flat on her back. Skylar held the ladder where she stood. She moved slowly up the ladder. She was finger tips away when the ladder started to tip. She looked down at a hooded figure. Skylar fell off the ladder and taco'd herself onto the barricade. She fell off laying by the barricade. The ladder came back up and Paige started to stand. The hooded figure ripped Paige up by her hair and did a facebuster. The ladder wobbled some but stayed in place. The hooded figure started to climb the ladder. They reached up and grabbed the title. They held it in the air and the crowd booed. They climbed back down and held it above Paige. They laid the title on her back and left the ring through the crowd. The rest of the Nexus came out. Alice lifted up Skylar and tossed her over her shoulder. They left the ring. Paige began to rise to her feet. She looked on.

Skylar was sitting in a chair drinking a bottle of water. Bryon Saxton approached her.

"Skylar, you just got out of..." He started.

"You lying, conniving little bitch." Paige walked up to Skylar. Skylar stood up.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She said holding her abdomen.

"You. You set me up." She said.

"You think that, that was one of my girls?" Paige nodded. "Yes, Paige. I sabotaged my own match that I was about to win. I had Leah here come to the ring in a zippered hood with little eye holes. I had her knock me off the ladder onto the barricade almost making throw up my lunch and my organs. Then I had her take down the title to let you keep it. My brilliant plan worked." Skylar said.

"Well, then if it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?" She asked.

"How should I know? All I know is I deserve a rematch and that you hit me in my face several times. And you will pay for that. You're lucky my tooth was knocked out." Skylar finished.

"I'm here for your rematch any time you want it because I'm not afraid of you. You might want to take care of whoever it was out there tonight first. Because after this one, you will be not getting one anytime soon." Paige replied back. Paige started to turn away.

"You might want to watch your back." Paige stopped. "She, he, whoever it was obviously wants your title." Skylar said. Bryon Saxton stood by. Skylar gave him a venomous glare and walked away.

** Raw**

"Okay. So let's get down to business. Could the person who attacked me on Sunday, making me lose my title match, please come down to the ring. You must've been the one to hurt my dear sweet cousin too. We have some unfinished business." Skylar and the rest of Nexus stood in the ring. "Nobody? Are we scared?" She taunted.

Bad News Barrett's theme began to play. Skylar looked confused. "Skylar, I'm afraid I've got some Bad News for you."

"What the hell are you..." Skylar couldn't get the rest of her sentence out. Skylar realized what was happening moments before it happened. The camera panned up from Skylar's body to Michelle standing over her with a chair. The other Diva's started to go over to Michelle when, they too were knocked down. Multiple hooded figures stood in the ring. One of the figures removed their hood, revealing Crystal.

"Anything you want to say Michelle?" Crystal said handing her the mic.

"Strike three." Michelle said looking down at Skylar. She dropped the mic and they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Outfits:** chapter/collection?id=3727485

Skylar and the rest of the Nexus walked through the back, all wearing an expression of anger and betrayal.

"Skylar, a quick word." Bryon Saxton stopped them. "In a shocking turn of events, you just found out that it was your cousin Crystal that costed you the Diva's Championship last night at Money in the Bank. How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel if, your cousin, someone you took in and took care of after she was kicked out of her parents house, someone who was more than a cousin or a friend someone who was a sister to you, stabbed you in the back?" Skylar replied. Bryon looked at her with an uneasy face. "I don't feel that bad. You get use to being stabbed in the back when you're pretty."

"Why do you think she did it?" He asked.

"Maybe she was scared she would be kicked out. Maybe she didn't like how I ran things. Maybe she realized she wasn't good enough. Who knows? Further more who cares. She's a flash in the pan and she won't be around much longer. She knows it. She was already disliked by everyone in our family. All she had was me and now she's lost that. She's on her own." Skylar said.

"I don't know if you noticed it or not, but, Crystal is not alone. She has a group with her and from what I understand they are calling themselves The Diva's Corre. One of the other members is Michelle. Are you surprised on that?"

"Part of me wanted to be, but I knew deep down something with her wasn't right. She got two strikes in the matter of two days and then she's perfectly fine the rest of the week? That's a little shady. We don't need her. This was always only room for one power house in this group."

"Are you girls looking for any type of revenge?"

"What kind of question was that?" Surprisingly it was Taylor. "Of course we want revenge. Those two are traitors. They got in with us and then they abandoned us. You can't do that to people."

"I can't wait to get my hands on Michelle. You don't understand how long I've been waiting for her to get her third strike." Alice grinned.

"I just don't understand how you can stab someone in the back like that. And she was Skylar's actual family." Mariah shook her head.

"Everyone needs to stop living in the past. It happened we can't change it." Leah said.

"Right. We just have to move forward and destroy the group Crystal is creating." Vixxen smiled.

"Are you looking to replace Michelle and Crystal?" Saxton asked.

"We are. This time, I just won't make a mistake like that. All that anyone needs to know is The Diva's Nexus is as strong as ever and we aren't going anywhere. " Skylar smiled. "Ciao."

"My guest at this time, Crystal." Renee Young said.

"Hi, Renee. I love your dress." Crystal smiled. Michelle stood behind her.

"Thank you. Everyone wants to know, why did you betray the Diva's Nexus?" Renee asked.

"Such a complicated question. It was really more just Skylar. Everyone else was good. Skylar was just such a bitch. She was trying to get somewhere in the business, I understand that, but all of the rudeness was unnecessary." Crystal said.

"From what I heard all of TDN is feeling like you used them to get into the business." Renee said.

"No. I didn't. Stephanie is my Aunt too. I could've gotten in here without them. I just thought I should..." Crystal voice fell. She looked over Renee's shoulder.

"Really?" Skylar smiled. "Really? Stephanie is your Aunt too? Aunt Steph hates you, Crystal. I never knew why, but I get it now. You knew she wouldn't let you into this business without me."

"That isn't true." Crystal said back.

"Yes it is. And you know it. You're a little leech that uses people to get what you need and then when you're done you leave. I now realize why you parents kicked you out and none of other family would take you in." Skylar crossed her arms. They stood an arms length away from each other. Renee turned away and left. A group of women walked up behind Crystal.

"Skylar." Crystal grinned. "Meet The Diva's Corre. This is Anyla Wilknow." She pointed to a girl with mocha brown hair and golden highlights. She waved. "Tori Lake." She pointed to a girl with light brown hair. "Angel." She pointed to a girl with red and black hair. "Ashlyn Riker." She pointed to a girl with red hair. "Logan Moore." She pointed to a girl with dark blue hair. "Arianna." She pointed to a girl with dark brown hair. "You remember Jasmin." Jasmin smiled and gave Skylar a wink. "And you know Michelle."

"So what you're telling me is you got Eve, Rosa Mendez, Jeff Hardy, Eva Marie, Demi Lovato, Layla and Jasmin to create your faction? Oops. And I forgot Manchelle. It's times like this I wonder if we are actually family. You picked up a whole bunch of loser wannabes and you think they'll be good enough to defeat us?" Skylar shook her head.

"Did she just call me Jeff Hardy?" Angle asked.

"You're really quick with your words, let's see how much you of them you can back up." Ashlyn walking forward.

"Look Eva Marie," Skylar held her hand in front of Ashlyn's face. Ashlyn stopped.. "I'm really not here for you. I'm here for my dear sweet baby cousin." Skylar said looking at Crystal.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Stephanie McMahon walked in the center of the groups. "Any problems?"

"We are just fine Aunt Steph." Skylar said.

"Really? From what I overheard, it didn't sound like things were going to well. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"We just want a little payback." Skylar said. "And after I get my payback, I want my rematch against Paige."

"That's really not how things work around here. You ladies can leave now." Stephanie said to The Corre. They backed away. "You're already bruised to hell, why do you have to go and pick fights with people?"

"The reason you brought me here was to bring back excitement to the Diva's division. You think a couple of bruised ribs is going to stop me from beating some sense into Crystal. I don't see what the big deal is. I don't like her. They don't like her. You don't like her. So just give me a match with her." Skylar said.

"You aren't getting a match with Crystal, tonight, but since you are so eager to fight, I can give you a match with Ashlyn." She said.

"You know I never really understood your way of thinking Stephanie." Mariah started. "Give the people what they really want. They want to see this match happen tonight. So just give it to them. You keep going around here preaching "what's best for business", but I don't think you really know "what's best for business"."

"Really? I think I know what's best for business. How about this, I don't think you've been on lately , so you wouldn't have seen the latest poll. It was a what type of match would you want The Diva's Nexus to compete in. There was a first blood match, a pillow fight match and a Lumber Jill match. Can you guess what the winner was?" Stephanie smirked. Mariah closed her eyes and shook her head. "So, Mariah and.." She looked among the group. Her eyes landed on Vixxen. "..Vixxen against Nikki Bella and Eva Marie in a pillow fight." Stephanie smiled.

"Wait." Skylar said. Everyone looked at her. "I thought I was facing Eva Marie?" Skylar asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not participating in a pillow fight on live television." Vixxen glared.

"You will if you want to keep your job." Stephanie smiled. "Remember to where your favorite PJ's." Stephanie said walking away.

"Mariah why do you have to open your mouth?" Vixxen looked at her.

"I'm right and you know I'm right. I don't know why Stephanie is bullshitting and making Skylar fight Ashlyn. She knows everyone wants to see her rip Crystal a new one." Mariah said.

"Guys, am I the only one concerned for Eva Maries well being? She's isn't going to be able to wrestle two matches tonight." Skylar said.

"Could you take this seriously for one second?" Vixxen snapped. Skylar's smiled never left her face. "I have to go fight using pillows."

"Do you want us all to come out in our PJ's?" Skylar asked. Vixxen shook her head. "Then shut up and stop complaining. Just do it. It's no big deal." Skylar said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to compete tonight, Skylar? You hit the barricade pretty hard." Taylor asked.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worst." Skylar replied.

"I don't know, your ribs are bruised. I don't think you should." Leah said.

"I'm not going to forfeit. I won't give Crystal that satisfaction. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get looking for replacements." Skylar said.

"Hold on a second. I had a girl in mind you might one want to get in touch with." Alice said.

"Fine then. Watch your backs. Your don't know where the Corre is lurking." Skylar walked away with Alice.

"So, who did you want to suggest?" Skylar sat in a chair with Alice standing over her. Skylar held her phone up to Alice. Alice scrolled down some and stopped.

"Really? That's very surprising." Skylar looked up at Alice.

"I've seen what she can do. I've trained with her and she can cause some serious damage." Alice said.

"She just seemed a little bitter and like she would challenge my authority a lot."

"She won't. She's loyal. But she is bitter but you'll warm up to her." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, then. How fast can she get there?"

"As soon as you need her."

"Can she be here by tonight?"

"I'll make the call." Alice smiled.

"Okay and for our second new trooper, who do you think would be good?" Skylar asked.

"Renesa. Renesa Davis. She looks like she can handle her own, but she doesn't seem like she would be that big of a threat if she turned on us. " Alice said.

"Alright then. I'll call her later tonight." Skylar smiled.

"Now who did you have in mind." Alice asked. Skylar stood up and whispered something into Alice's ear. Alice looked back at a grinning Skylar. "Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent. She owes me a favor." Skylar replied

"We just don't want another Crystal." Alice replied back.

"I know. I mean we can only trust she won't be. And I've know her since my FCW days. I think she'll be just fine. So you make that call and I'll make this call." Skylar said turning away. Alice nodded and backed up a little. She pulled out her phone. The camera focused on Skylar. "Hello...how have you been...I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

"The following contest is a Diva's tag team, pillow fight. Introducing first accompanied by The Diva's Nexus, the team of Mariah Granger and Vixxen!" There was a mixture of booing and cheering. Vixxen and Mariah both held pillows that matched their outfits. Neither wearing pajama's. A group of guys wolf whistled at the two. Vixxen flipped them off. They continued on and Vixxen went over and held her pillow up. Mariah grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the ring. They entered the ring and waited. Nikki and Eva came out both in red. They both carried black pillows. "And their opponents the team of Eva Marie and Nikki Bella!" They stopped at the stage and hit each other with the pillows. They skipped down to the ring high-fiving fans. The Diva's Nexus parted for them to enter. They watched both sides. Skylar held her hands up and smiled. They started with Eva and Vixxen. Eva hit Vixxen with the pillow. Vixxen turned back and looked at her. Vixxen hit her again. She hit Vixxen a third time and Vixxen dived on her. Vixxen smacked her with the pillow repeadetly. Vixxen was pushed off Eva who crawled over to Nikki. Nikki tagged in. She clotheslined Vixxen with the pillow. She pinned Vixxen and Vixxen kicked out before one. Vixxen threw her pillow out of the ring and motioned for Mariah's. Mariah tossed her blue pillow over. Vixxen grabbed Nikki by her and smacked her head down onto the mat. Vixxen lifted Nikki's head back up. Nikki grabbed her head. Vixxen kicked Mariah's pillow back to her. Nikki laid on the mat as Leah handed back Vixxen's pillow. Leah gave her a quick smile.

"Get off the apron." The referee said. Leah hopped off. Nikki was getting back up and Vixxen hit her in the face with the pillow full force. Nikki fell to the mat hard. Vixxen pinned. Mariah ran over and knocked Eva off the apron. She followed her out. "1...2...3. Ring the bell." Mariah and Vixen's hands were lifted in victory. They exited the arena. No insults. No attacks.

"Skylar." Alice said. Skylar looked up from the magazine she was reading. "She's here."

"Well, then. Let's go well then let's go welcome her girls." Skylar stood up fixing the buttons of her jacket. "Where is she?"

"Right outside." Alice said.

"Perfect. We don't have to travel far." Skylar opened up the door to a young women with black hair with pink and blue streaks. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Kalina. Kalina Jae. Alice called." She said.

"Well, come in. Who wants to brief her with the rules?" Skylar asked.

"I'll do it." Vixxen said. "Okay so this is basically how it goes. Skylar is the BIC."

"What is the BIC?" Kalina asked.

"Bitch in Charge." Skylar said. Kalina gave a confused look. "It grows on you. And she isn't wrong. I know I'm a bitch."

"Okay." She said.

"That's all I got. Who wants to finish?" Vixxen said sitting back down.

"I will." Taylor said. "Okay, so no post or pre-match attacks without command. No fighting each other. Never be by yourself. They're simple enough. Oh and don't challenge Skylar's authority."

"And what's our rule about dating?" Skylar asked.

"No one cares who you date, just don't let it interfere with how you wrestle." Leah said.

"This one is for you." Skylar said standing up. "If you even think about double crossing us, even for a moment, your time here will be brief because I will make sure you aren't able to walk." Skylar smiled. Kalina looked up at her. "Alright?" Skylar smiled. Kalina nodded. "Alright, let's go." Skylar said pulling the side of her coat around her. They followed Skylar out to the ring. Skylar had them all go to the ring as she looked into the mirror. She fixed her hair and the adjusted the belt to her shorts. She blew herself a kiss and turned back around. She got to the in the ring doing her flutter kicks. She sat on top of the rope. She was handed a microphone.

"Now everybody, let's not be too judgmental on how Eva Marie wrestles tonight. This is her second match tonight and she isn't in the best of condition." Skylar smiled. Half the arena cheered as the other half asked "what?".

Ashlyn walked out a little in front of The Diva's Corre. She was pointing. "I am not Eva Marie!" She yelled.

"Eva. Eva. I was just trying to cut you some slack." Skylar smiled as Ashlyn got in the ring. Skylar got down. She looked down at her gear. "Hey. What happened to all red everything?" Skylar asked before receiving a smack to the face. Skylar looked back with a danger in her eyes. The bell rang. Skylar bounced off one leg onto the other bringing the other leg up to her head. Ashlyn fell to the mat. Skylar picked her up and did Sky Diving, a sitout scoop slam. She got onto the top rope and did a 360 splash. She pinned Ashlyn and got the three count. Skylar stood up and brought a leg down to stomp. Ashlyn was pulled out by Michelle.

"No. No. No. No. No. Fuck." Skylar winced holding her rips. "No. No. Come back here. Let's go. Anyone of you." Crystal yelled for them to get into the back. Skylar fell to one knee holding her ribs. Skylar was helped out of the ring by Leah.

"Skylar." Bryon Saxton stopped her.

"Sup' Bryon." Skylar said.

"Just a few questions. Knowing you were hurt, you still went out and fought. Why?" He asked.

"Because I am no plush little baby doll. Paige defended her title against AJ, granted she lost, but she still fought. There is no way I was going to let Paige out do me. So it was more of a pride thing." Skylar answered.

"Alright, but Paige didn't fall onto the barricade." Leah said. Skylar shrugged.

"Why was there no post match attack on Nikki and Eva Marie?" Bryon asked.

"Our main priority , probably more mine than there's, is The Diva's Corre. I don't have time for right now. Could you imagine having to take on The Corre and the Diva's division. It would be so stressful. They'll get there's when I destroy The Corre."

"It seems that the crowd is finally warming up to TDN. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't think they really like us. I think they like that we are entertaining. We bring excitement to the company again." Skylar said. AJ walked by. She stopped and looked at them. "Congratulation's AJ." Skylar said.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving this division while I was gone." She replied.

"I hope you know you have something that's mine. And as soon as I'm done with current business, I will be coming after it." Skylar said.

"Bring. It. On." AJ said. Skylar smirked.

"Crystal a quick word." Renee Young said. Crystal stopped. Ashlyn held her neck. "That was a really quick loss. How..."

"I wasn't ready. That's all that's needed to know. And I was intimidated. I could've sworn that I saw that girl with black and blue hair climb up on the apron." Ashlyn basically yelled. They all turned away.

"Sorry Renee." Crystal said turning away.

**Nxt**

"Hey, your Tyler Breeze." Anyla said walking up to the blonde model.

"Yeah, and your..." He started.

"Anyla." She said moving in close. "I just wanted to know if I could have you sign your CD for me." She said laying a hand on his chest.

"Sure, I can never deny a fan. But, could you back up a little. I have a..." He looked down at her.

"A what? Tyler." She leant in more.

"A..um...girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. And I don't think she would like for me to talk to you." He said handing back the CD.

"Wow. I guess she is right. She's always going around the locker room talking about how she's the dominant one in your relationship. I guess if she can regulate who you can talk to then I guess she's right." Anyla said. Tyler looked at her and dropped the pen. Anyla bent down in front of him and picked it up. "Here you go." She smiled handing it back.

"Ana." Tyler said.

"Anyla." She corrected.

"Whatever. What else does Skylar say about me?" He asked.

"She..." Anyla looked up and saw Skylar coming. "I'll have to tell you later." She winked walking in the other direction.

"What did she want?" Skylar asked walking up.

"I don't really think I have to tell you. What's my business is my business." Tyler said.

"Woah, there. What's up with attitude?" Skylar looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me how to feel now too?" He asked.

"Sorry I asked." Skylar said. "I can see your in a bad mode. So I'll just go." She said turning away. Tyler stared at her. "By the way, your face is looking a little shiny." She turned back around. Tyler gasped and pulled out his phone. Skylar walked away.

"He was such an asshole to me. I don't understand why." Skylar paced around in front of Vixxen and Sami. "I am always so nice to him. Telling him how he looks good or I fix his hair when it's out of place. And then he treats me like that."

"That's just how Tyler is. He probably posted a bad selfie and he took it out on you." Sami said.

"I just don't understand why. Like sorry, I care." Skylar said. Vixxen moved away from Sami.

"Skylar, I want to be alone with Sami. Not that I don't leaving hearing about your boyfriend problems." Vixxen said quietly.

"Right. I forgot. You don't care about anyone else's relationship, but yours. No wonder you don't have any other friends. They wouldn't put up with you like I do. But, whatever. I'll just leave. See you back at the hotel." Skylar walked away.

"What was that about?" Sami asked.

"Nothing. She's just having a one of he Diva moments." Vixxen said.

"Well, I can see why you're friends." Sami said wrapping his arms around her. Vixxen grinned.

"Sami. Oh. Sorry to bother you." Renee Young said.

"No big deal. Could you get me a bottle of water?" Sami looked at Vixxen for a moment. She rolled her eyes and went over to a cooler.

"Hey, Vixxen." Crystal said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vixxen replied back.

"Just taking care of business. Skylar sure is crappy to you." Crystal said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Vixxen held a bottle of water in her hand.

"Just wanted to let you know that you would be treated right if you were over in Diva's Corre." Crystal said.

"Are you offering me a spot?" Vixxen looked confused.

"It's here if you want it." Crystal said.

"Why?" Vixxen looked to her.

"Because, Skylar doesn't use your true potential. You could be Diva's champion if Skylar gave you a little more freedom." Crystal said.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Vixxen replied back.

"Alright. Great. Just let me know." Crystal smiled walking away.

"What was that about?" Sami asked.

"Nothing." Vixxen said handing him his water.

**So that was a pretty little turn of events. Some of you guessed it, there would be a Corre. Will Vixxen accept the spot? Should she accept the spot? Congrats AJ! I was so happy she got the title back, I didn't think she was going to get it! If you like this story, leave a review, follow and favorite! Hey! One more thing could some of you readers go submit an OC to the story WWI by KraziKraziKristie094. It won't take long! Thanks! Ciao Bella's!**

**! Please! It won't take that long! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know, Leah. She was really upset about Tyler. I kinda blew her off, but I had good reason to. I always listen to her problem and it was just like hey, this is my turn to have what I want." Vixxen paced back in forth.

"What was up with her and Tyler?" Leah asked swinging her legs back and forth.

"She said that he was being an ass. Sami said that he could've taken a bad selfie and posted and he was taking it out on her. That just doesn't sound like their relationship though. I don't think I've ever seen them argue." Vixxen stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah. That's just weird. Tyler is the guy version of Skylar, I just don't see why they would be arguing." Leah said. She glanced over Vixxen's shoulder. Tyler walked past with a quick pace. "Tyler." She called. He looked back at her.

"Shove off uggo." He said. He continued walking.

"Is he serious right now?" Leah asked. They caught up to him. They stood in front of him.

"Excuse yourself. You need to watch who you're talking to like that." Vixxen crossed her arms.

"Did you need something important? I'm a little busy right now." He replied.

"What's up with you and Sky..." Leah started.

"Honestly, it's none of your busy. So like I said before, shove off uggo." He pushed past them. Vixxen reached out to grab him by his ponytail when Leah caught her hand.

"You're just going to let him get away with that?" She looked at her.

"Doesn't bother me any." Leah shrugged. "Something seems to be bugging you. What's going on?"

"It's...just...nothing. Don't worry about. I just have a little thinking to do." Vixxen said pulling the edges of her black dress down.

"Well, I'm here for you if you need to talk." Leah gave her a smile.

* * *

**Raw**

"Hello, ladies. Happy 4th of July." Stephanie McMahon smiled.

"Happy 4th of July, Mrs. McMahon." The Diva's Corre replied.

"Crystal, you and two other girls have a match a little later tonight. It's a six Diva Patriot tag team match." Stephanie smiled.

"Who's it against?" Crystal asked.

"Your favorite cousin and two other members of the Diva's Nexus of course. Happy 4th of July." Stephanie smiled turning away.

"Crystal, let me in this please." Ashlyn said.

"Is someone in need of a little redemption?" Crystal looked at her. "Fine then. You're in. Let's see, who will be the third women wrestling." Crystal's gazed stopped at Michelle.

"You know they'll be expecting that." Tori said looking up from her boots.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"They'll expect for you to bring in Michelle. So they are probably getting ready focusing on ways to take her down. So how about we switch it up and we have someone else go in and do this." Tori finished.

"Fine. Then it's you Tori. Let's go suit up." Crystal said walking towards their locker room.

* * *

"How is everyone doing on this amazing 4th of July." Skylar smiled. "We're all looking festive."

"You seem happy. Are you and Tyler okay again?" Leah asked.

"What are you talking about? Tyler and I are just fine. Speaking of, look what he got me." Skylar smiled holding out her wrist. A rose gold tennis bracelet dangled from her wrist.

"Skylar, I think he might trying to buy your forgiveness." Vixxen looked at her.

"Why would he being doing that? Our relationship is just fine." Skylar said.

"Okay." Leah said.

"Happy 4th of July ladies." Stephanie appeared.

"Happy 4th of July, Aunt Steph." Skylar said.

"So, we're having a six Diva's patriot tag team match, that I would love for you to partake in." Stephanie said.

"We would love to do that. But, who ever would our opponents be?"

"Three members of The Corre." She replied.

"We accept." Skylar smiled.

"Pick who's going out there and make sure you wear your favorite American themed gear." She said walking away.

"Eeny meeny miny moe." Skylar sang pointing to the girls, "I pick the newbies." She stopped on Kalina and Renesa. "Now lets go." She turned away and started to walk. "You aren't going to wrestle with sunglasses on are you?" Skylar asked Renesa. Renesa turned her head towards and didn't reply. Skylar shrugged.

* * *

"The following contest is a six Diva's Patriot match."

**Trenches by Pop Evil**

"Introducing first, accompanied by The Diva's Corre, Crystal, Tori Lake and Ashlyn Riker!" They came out in a pointed triangle. With Crystal leading at the front and Ashlyn and Tori by her sides. They flocked to the ring. Crystal, Tori and Ashlyn stood in the ring staring at the entrance.

**Bad Things**** by Jace Everett**

"And their opponents, Skylar Reeds, Renesa Davis and Kalina Jae." Skylar stopped at the ramp and did her usual check in the mirror. She turned towards the crowd and started marching. She twirled a baton and started an Eva chant. She smiled as she tossed the baton in the air. Renesa and Kalina walked towards the ring with a straight look forward. Renesa still wore sunglasses. The two hopped up on the turnbuckle and made an X with their arms. Skylar got on the apron and twirled around the baton. She did her flutter kicks into the ring. She threw the baton down onto the ground and took off her jacket. She tossed it aside and motioned for Crystal. Crystal and Ashlyn got on the apron leaving Tori in the ring

Skylar rolled her eyes. The bell rang and Tori ran at Skylar. Skylar did a snapmare throwing Tori over to her side of the ring. Tori looked up at her. Skylar smirked and wagged a finger at her as if to say no. Skylar walked over to her and started grabbing for her. Tori went under the ropes and held the tight.

"Back her up! Back her up!" Tori yelled. The referee pushed Skylar back and motioned for Tori to come from under the ropes. Skylar walked back over and was kicked in the head. She fell back some keeping her balance. Tori stood back up and slammed Skylar back on the mat. She pinned her, getting a one count. Tori looked back at Skylar and started bringing fist to her face. Skylar covered her face the best she could. Tori pinned again only getting a one count. Tori stood her up and tossed her into the corner. She backed up to the other corner and started to run for her. Skylar did a handstand onto the top turnbuckle. She came back down on the other side of Tori. She kicked Tori in the back making her fall into the turnbuckle. Skylar flipped her over and kicked her in the stomach multiple times. Tori fell to the mat. Skylar backed up and let out a scream. She ran at Tori and did a dropkick to her head. Tori's head crashed into the turnbuckle. She stood back up and marched and the ring again. She pulled Tori out and was caught in a pin. Skylar was able to kick out at two. They both stood up and ran at each other, both hitting the other with a clothesline. They both fell to mat. They laid there. A mixture of chants began.

"Skylar. Skylar."

"Tori. Tori."

"Eva. Eva." The crowd chanted. Skylar moved up to her feet, as did Tori. Tori went for another clothesline and Skylar ducked it. Skylar came back and kicked Tori in the side of the face. You could hear the smack from the top of the arena. Skylar sent Tori into the turnbuckle. She stared at Crystal hard. Ashlyn tagged herself in, she got in the ring. She came over to Skylar. She stood close to Skylar's face, well as close to her face as she could get because of the height difference. Skylar took one hand and shoved Ashlyn's face away. Ashlyn looked back at Skylar and shoved her back and Skylar flew back. Skylar stood back up and looked at Ashlyn as if she fell from a different planet. Ashlyn moved towards Skylar and Skylar did a hurricanrana. Ashlyn flipped over into Skylar's corner. Skylar picked her up and slammed her head against the turnbuckle. She tagged in Kalina and they locked arms and did a double clothesline.

"Out of the ring!" The referee yelled. Skylar held her arms up and got on the apron. Kalina stood Ashlyn up and did a neck breaker. Kalina pinned and Ashlyn kicked out at two. Kalina stood her up and did a double spinning heel kick. She pinned her again and Ashlyn kicked out at two again. Kalina picked her up again and tossed her at the ropes. She leant down going for a headbutt, but got a kick to the face instead. Ashlyn lifted her up and did two backbreakers. She shoved Kalina to the mat. She placed a foot in between her shoulder blades and grabbed an arm. She pulled back Kalina's arms and pushed down with her foot. Kalina yelped in pain. Ashlyn pushed her head to the mat with her foot. She picked Kalina back up and dragged her to her corner. She tagged in Crystal. They twisted Kalina's arms and kicked her in the stomach. Crystal did a hip toss and placed a knee in between her shoulders and pulled her arms back again. Kalina stomped her feet on the mat.

"Come on!" Skylar yelled. Kalina brought her arms forward, flipping Crystal over her. Kalina stood back up only to be dropkicked in the face by Crystal. Crystal flipped some fallen hair out of her face as she pinned. Kalina kicked out at two. Crystal looked down at her and picked her up by her head. Kalina fought back. Bringing elbow after elbow to Crystal abdomen. She stood up and did a round house kick to the face of Crystal. They both laid on the mat. They both crawled to their corners. Crystal tagged in Ashlyn and Kalina tagged in Renesa. They both got in the ring. Ashlyn went for a clothesline and Renesa fell into The Matrix back bend. She stood back and gave Ashlyn The Superkick of a lifetime, Kiss of Extreme. Her glasses flew off her face. She fell into pin and was pulled off by Tori. Tori pulled her up and did arm trap neck breaker. Renesa fell to mat. Skylar got in and kicked Tori in the stomach. She did a scissor kick to her head. Crystal ran up behind her and Skylar ducked under her punch. Kalina hit the sunset split on Crystal. That's when the arena turned into a brawl. Body's were being thrown around everywhere. The referee ended the match. The Diva's Nexus was outnumbered by one. Crystal stood back up and went over to where Skylar was. Ashlyn had her arms locked behind her back. Skylar kicked at Crystal and Anyla grabbed her legs. Crystal walked up to her and smiled. She held Skylar's face.

A dark haired woman emerged from the back and she sprinted full speed at Crystal. Anyla let go Skylar's feet, receiving a kick to the face. Ashlyn released Skylar's arm as the dark haired woman ran at them. Crystal ducked out of the way and Ashlyn was landed on by the dark haired women. Ashlyn received fist after fist as the women went off. Michelle pulled her out of the ring. Skylar was handed a microphone.

"Shocking isn't it. Here you have her. The last member of The Diva's Nexus. My long time friend and rival, Maxine!" Skylar stood next to the dark haired woman. Maxine looked down at the group of women standing outside the ring.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you see their faces?" Skylar smirked walking the hallways.

"I guess they didn't expect my return." Maxine smirked.

"Skylar." Bryon Saxton said.

"Bryon." She replied.

"You just revealed your..." He started.

"Would you mind backing up a bit. I don't want your bad style choices to rub off on me." Skylar smiled. Bryon took a couple of steps back.

"You just revealed your last member of TDN, Maxine. Why her?" Bryon held the microphone up to her.

"Well, like I said she owed me a favor and like I said she has one of my long time friends. And who better to pick then someone has already been in this business." Skylar smiled.

"Would there been anyone else you would choose?"

"Hmmm. No. You've seen her a couple of years ago on NXT. She's mean, strategic, cunning. If she was a little pretty and a brunette she would be my doppelganger." Maxine scrunched up her face at the prettier part.

"What..." Bryon looked over Skylar's shoulder, past the rest of the Nexus. Eva Marie stood behind them

"Hola, Eva Marie. What did you need?" Skylar smiled at her.

"For you to stop calling that wannabe, Ashlyn, Eva Marie. She may have red hair, but remember I had it first." Eva looked at Vixxen. Vixxen started to move towards her. Skylar held her arm out. Skylar put her hand into Eva's face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. There's only two red heads in the WWE. A pathetic, talentless, bad-breathed redheaded toad and Vixxen." Skylar smiled. Eva looked to the side and then back at Skylar. Skylar caught the slap Eva attempted. "Sorry. I can't play today. I have not so much bigger fish to fry." Skylar turned away.

* * *

"My guest at this time, The Diva's Corre. Crystal, Skylar finally introduced her last member tonight, Maxine. What are your thoughts?" Renee Young asked.

"My thoughts." Crystal tapped a finger against her chin. "Hmm. Maxine is just another less conceited version of my cousin. Expect, instead of her using Aunt Stephanie, she sleeps her way around the company." Crystal smirked.

"So there isn't a big concern for Maxine?"

"Of course not." Anyla said. "Maxine is trash. Trash that can't wrestle. You could beat her, Renee." Renee gave a sorta offended look.

"If Maxine isn't a concern, then why did you leave the ring so quickly?"

"Ha. Renee, that's what I like about you. Always asking the tough questions. You should have your own show. Why don't you have your own show?" Crystal held her shoulder.

"I mean, I co-host on The JBL&Cole Show, but I should have my own show shouldn't I?" Renee said.

"Yeah. You are so talented. You should talk to Stephanie about that." Crystal smiled.

"You know what, I will." Renee said walking away. Crystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

* * *

The Diva's Nexus sat in their locker room. Skylar sat in front of her vanity mirror with her cellphone. Vixxen got up and walked over to her with an unease on her face.

"Skylar, can I talk to you. Just me and you?" Vixxen asked.

"Is it important?" Skylar didn't bother to look up from her phone.

"Kinda. Yeah, it is." She said. Skylar stood up sliding her phone in her jacket pocket. The ends of her jacket hovered over the ground, barely touching the floor as Vixxen followed out. They walked a little ways from the locker room.

"What do you need?" Skylar asked.

"Okay, so last night after you left. After you and Tyler had your argument..." She motioned with her hands.

"I think it was more a slight misunderstanding." Skylar said. Vixxen gave her a blank stare.

"Okay? Well, after you left last night Crystal came up to me. And she offered me a spot in Corre." Vixxen said.

"And? You rejected it didn't you?" Skylar said. Vixxen didn't say anything back. "You little bitch." Skylar caught Vixxen off guard. "You actually considered it?"

"She did make a compelling offer." Vixxen said.

"Really? Ha. My own second. Go figure." Skylar shook her head.

"It wasn't like I was going to take it." Vixxen replied.

"You didn't tell her no. Vixxy, Crystal is just going to use you. She already has a redhead. She doesn't want another one. She'll use you and then lose you. But fine. You want to be a backstabbing little bitch, go for it." Skylar began to turn away. "Just when she tosses you away don't say I didn't warn you. I know my cousin. But, hey. If you do find some common sense, you know where to find us Monday." Skylar pulled her phone from her jacket and walked back into the locker room. Vixxen looked on and turned away.

**Raw**

"Crystal." Vixxen walked towards her. Crystal sat alone in catering. She looked up and smiled.

"Vixxen. It's so good to see you. You look like you're being replaced with Maxine showing up on Friday. I assume you have your answer and I know it'll be the right one." Crystal crossed her legs and smiled.

"I do. Skylar is a conceited bitch, who at most times I cannot stand. She is bossy and thinks she better than everyone on the planet." Crystal's smile grew. "With that said, I have to decline your offer." Crystal looked confused. "Skylar may be a bitch, but she's a bitch I can trust. She is someone I respect and someone who will never give up on me or anyone else."

"Wow, Vixxen. I thought you were the smart one. The Diva's Nexus will fall at the hand of The Diva's Corre. Looks like you will be first to go. Not now of course. You forget, the entire Diva's locker room has turned their backs on you, well all expect AJ. But what help is she. All I can tell you is to watch. Your. Back." Crystal turned away. Vixxen walked towards TDN's locker room. She opened the door and peered inside. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at her. Vixxen looked into Skylar's eyes. She gave her a reassuring wink.

"You're late and alone. It's not like The Corre's lurking around corners or anything." Skylar said. Vixxen rolled her eyes. "Well, come in." Vixxen walked in and sat on the couch. "What I was saying while you were absent Vixxen, is half of us have matches tonight and the other half have matches on Friday. Your match is against Crystal. Lucky you. And then Alice, Renesa and I have a tag team match against Michelle, Eva Maria and that really slutty one. What was her name?" Skylar searched.

"Anyla." Taylor said.

"Right. Her. Then Maxine and Kalina and Taylor have a match against Tori, Arianna and Logan and then Mariah and Leah have a match against Angel and Jasmin on Friday night. And none of us can be out there for each others matches. We don't want what happened Friday happen again tonight." Vixxen nodded. Skylar walked over to her and looked up at her. "And I didn't tell any of the girls about our little conversation, Friday." She said quietly.

"Thank you." She replied.

"And your match is up next, so get ready and Alice and I will walk you down." Skylar smiled. They walked down to the stage entrance. Skylar nodded her head to Vixxen. "Get out there and teach her a lesson." Vixxen nodded in reply.

"The following Diva's contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Diva's Nexus, from Toronto Canada Vixxen!" Vixxen walked down to the ring her head staring forward. The crowd cheered for her. She ignored the crowd stopping right before the ring and turned towards the crowd. She flipped the camera off and got in the ring. She leant on the ropes and waited.

"And her opponent, representing the Diva's Corre, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Crystal!" Crystal walked out and grinned. She had her hands on her hips as she strutted down the ramp. She stopped and blew multiple kisses to the audience. She got in the ring by flipping over the top rope. She stood in the ring staring at Vixxen, a huge grin on her face. The bell rang and they circled each other. Crystal made the first move she ran at Vixxen who ducked under a clothesline. Vixxen caught Crystal and hip tossed her over herself. She held a chinlock on Crystal. Crystal pushed herself up and pushed Vixxen off of her. Vixxen bounced off the ropes and received a shoulder block from Crystal. She fell to the mat and was covered by Crystal. Vixxen kicked out at one. Crystal pulled her up by her hair. She walked her over to the ropes placing her neck down on the top rope. She pulled her arms back and placed both of her knees on Vixxen's back and pushed.

"Get off, 1..2.. let's go..3..4.." Crystal dropped from Vixxen and slammed her head back. She covered Vixxen again and Vixxen kicked out at two. Crystal sat back on her knees as Vixxen gasped for air. Crystal reached for Vixxen. Vixxen rolled out of the ring. The referee held Crystal back. After a couple of seconds, Crystal got past and walked up the ropes going for a lionsault onto Vixxen. Vixxen moved out of the way leaving Crystal to go splat. Vixxen picked her up and tossed her into the barricade. She picked Crystal back up and tossed her in the ring. Someone from the crowd yelled at her. She yelled back following a flip from the bird. She turned around and received a baseball slide from Crystal. Crystal picked her up and pushed her into the ring. She set Vixxen up for the Pedigree. Vixxen flipped Crystal over her. Crystal landed on her feet and looked at Vixxen. She gave her a kick to the back of the head and pinned Vixxen. She rested her feet onto the middle rope.

"1..2..3." The referee motioned for the bell. Crystal slide out of the ring and held a fist in the air and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Vixxen shook her head.

"Her feet were on the ropes." She said to the referee. He shook his head and got out of the ring. Vixxen shook her head and got out of the ring. She walked to the back and into the locker room.

"That would've been a great match." Skylar started. "If you won. You allowed yourself to be distracted by the crowd. I know you know better than that." Skylar finished.

"Shut up." Vixxen sat in her usual spot. Skylar leant back on her makeup table. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Vixxen. The room was silent.

"The following contest a six Diva's tag team match. Introducing first, representing the Diva's Corre, Michelle Martinez, Ashlyn Riker and Anyla Wilknow!" The three walked out in a triangle. They looked straight ahead. Michelle got in the ring over the ropes, Ashlyn hoped over the turnbuckle. Anyla rubbed her hands down her body while squatting down. She got in the ring from the second rope giving her butt a little wiggle before getting in.

"And their opponents representing the Diva's Nexus, Alice Williams, Renesa Davis and the Queen of Perfection, Skylar Reeds!" Alice and Renesa walked down the ramp. Renesa pulled her pants up a little bit and Alice rubbed her wrist. Alice got in towards the middle rope and Renesa jumped over the top landing on her feet in a boxer style pose. Skylar stood up on the ramp. She looked in her mirror on the screen. She fixed her hair and blew herself a kiss. She gave a wink and turned around. She pulled her jacket with her and walked towards the ring. She held a hand up towards the crowd while bringing her hair over her shoulder. She fluttered kicked her way into the ring. She unbuttoned her jacket and blew a kiss towards the Corre. She took her jacket off and handed it towards the stage crew. She and Renesa stepped out on the apron as did Anyla and Ashlyn. Alice and Michelle stood in the ring staring each other down. They locked up. Alice received an upper hand and put Michelle in a sideways headlock. Michelle powered out, flipping Alice over her and slamming her belly to mat. She flipped her over and pinned her. Alice kicked out at one. Michelle picked her up and Irished whipped her into the turnbuckle. She ran at Alice, crushing her into the turnbuckle with her body. Alice slide down her face resting on the bottom turnbuckle. Michelle ran back looking for a facewash. Alice moved out-of-the-way just in time. Michelle got caught up in the turnbuckle. She moved her foot trying to pull it out. Alice grabbed her head and slammed back, releasing Michelle's foot. Alice pinned and Michelle out at one. Alice picked her up and tossed her at the ropes. Michelle received a discus elbow from Alice. Alice pinned her again this time getting a two count. Alice picked Michelle up for a second time and this time, Ashlyn tagged herself in. Alice powerslamed Michelle and pinned her. Ashlyn stomped down on Alice's head. Michelle rolled out of the ring. Ashlyn stomped on Alice. She put Alice into a Boston Crap.

"Eva. Eva. Eva." Skylar clapped. The Canadian arena cheered with her. Ashlyn dropped the crab and walked over to Skylar.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled. Skylar smirked and held her arms up in defense. Ashlyn slapped Skylar in the face. Skylar fell back a bit. She caught herself and her face. She glared back at Ashlyn. Ashlyn smirked and turned back to Alice. Alice was back up and clotheslined Ashlyn. Ashlyn flipped over herself. Alice held the back of her head. Skylar held the tag rope and held her arm out. Alice tagged her in. She lifted Ashlyn up onto her shoulder. Skylar climbed up the turnbuckle and jumped landing a leg drop onto Ashlyn. The referee yelled for Alice to get out of the ring. Alice got out as Skylar pinned her. The referee got down to count. He looked up to Anyla calling for him. He walked over to her and she held his face. Talking to him with a seductive look. Ashlyn kicked out and Renesa ran around pulling Anyla's feet from under her. Her face fell to the mat. The referee turned back around to Skylar slamming fist into Ashlyn's face. Skylar stopped and slammed her head around. The referee pulled Skylar off of Ashlyn. He started to yell at her for being to ruff. Skylar glared at him and held a hand to his face. The referee looked back stunned. Skylar picked Ashlyn up started to Irish whip her. Ashlyn reversed it hitting Skylar in the stomach and sending her into the corner. Skylar landed with an oof. Ashlyn ran towards her and Skylar slide her upper body out and then kicked Ashlyn in the face. She caught Ashlyn in the Gorgeous Guillotine, figure four necklock. Skylar released it at four. She fixed her hair outside the ring allowing Ashlyn to tag in Anyla. Anyla stood in the ring swirling around in circle using her hips. Skylar got back in and stared her down. Anyla had her hands raised in the air. As she turned back to Skylar, Skylar grabbed one of her arms and smiled. Anyla fought to get free until Skylar tripped Anyla down onto the mat by kicked her feet from under her. Anyla's head bounced off mat. Skylar picked her back up and carried her to the corner. She held Anyla by the back of her neck. Both Alice and Renesa held their hands out. Skylar pointed to Renesa and tagged her in. They twisted her arms and kicked Anyla in her stomach. Renesa did a spinbuster to Anyla and pinned her. By the time the referee hit two Michelle broke up the pin. Michelle stood back up and got a big boot to the face from Alice. Alice then received a running bulldog followed by a face plant, Sweet Satisfaction, from Ashlyn. She pushed her out the ring with her foot. Skylar grabbed her by the back of her shorts and tossed her out of the ring. Skylar ran up the ropes and did a 360 degree splash, The Splash of Perfection. Renesa and Anyla were back up and they both hit a clothesline. They laid on the mat for a second. They both started to get up, Anyla moving a little faster than Renesa. She went to kick her and Renesa fell in The Matrix and then got back up to deliver the Kiss of Extreme, Super Kick. Ashlyn fell to the mat and Renesa pinned her.

"1...2...3.." The referee counted. The referee rung for the bell as Skylar and Alice slide into the ring.

"And the winners of this match, Renesa Davis, Alice Williams and Skylar Reeds!" Their arms were lifted into victory.

**NXT**

"Hey, Tyler." Anyla walked up to him.

"Hey." He replied looking up from his phone. "So, last week we never got to finish our conversation."

"Right. She's always going on and on about how you wear more makeup than she does and you spend more time on your hair than she does. And you're a bigger girl than she is." Anyla said. Tyler scrunched up his face. "And the biggest thing, is she says you aren't as good looking as you think you are." She said.

"What?" He replied.

"Yeah. She says you aren't even model material." Anyla leant in close. "Which I don't understand at all, because I think your gorgeous." She kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Skylar screeched moments later. She held a cup of water in her hand. Anyla broke away and looked back at her.

"You said she wasn't coming back anytime soon." Anyla dropped her hands from his face and scurried off. Skylar went to follow when Tyler grabbed her.

"What the fuck, Tyler?!" She shoved. "Not coming back soon?" Skylar shoved again.

"I have no clue what she was talking about she was just telling me all the wonderful things you say about me to your friends on Raw and Smackdown." He replied back.

"First of all, besides the rest of the girls, I don't have friends. And second I say nothing but good things about you." She poked at his chest with the last four words.

"Really, so you never say I take more time doing my hair and I'm not model material?" He said.

"Never. Why the hell would you believe her, let alone talk to her?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, so we're back to you regulating who I can talk to? I can't deal with this right now, ciao." He waved a hand in front of her. Skylar threw the water onto him and then the cup. Skylar turned away fuming. A stagehand walked by with coffee and papers in hand. She slammed the coffees out of his hand and the papers all over the ground and stormed off.

**Smackdown**

"I cannot believe him! He believed that I said all of that. I mean I know I'm not nice but come on. He is such a fucking asshole." Skylar said into her phone. "Alright, love you too grandma."

"Skylar? Is everything okay?" Taylor asked walking about with Maxine.

"Yup, everything is just peachy." She said. "Did you need something important?" Taylor shook her head. "Fine. Good luck tonight." Skylar said walking away. Taylor started to go after her when Maxine grabbed her wrist. Taylor looked back at her.

"Don't. Let her calm down. She should be over it by the end of tonight. I know from experience she will say some stuff that she'll regret." Maxine said. "You ready?" She asked. Taylor nodded and they left to find Kalina.

"The following contest is a six Diva's tag team match! Introducing first, representing the Diva's Nexus, the team of Maxine, Taylor Ryan and Kalina Jae!" The camera panned to the three Diva's standing in the ring. "And their opponents representing the Diva's Corre, the team of Tori Lake, Arianna and Logan Moore!" The walked out in the triangle peek. They got on the apron with Tori by one corner, Logan by another and Arianna in the center. They each held a fist in the air. Tori and Logan hopped onto a turnbuckle they jumped down while Arianna got in threw the second ropes. The match began with Tori and Maxine. They circle each other and Tori lurched for Maxine. Maxine suspected it and hopped over her. Tori quickly recovered and tripped Maxine up with a legsweep. Maxine fell to the mat. Tori quickly covered. Maxine kicked out at one. Tori was up and put Maxine in an arm wrench. Tori pushed Maxine's shoulder forward, applying more pressure. Maxine did a roll, followed by a few flips to get out of it. Tori still held Maxine's arm. Maxine did a quick kick to Tori's stomach. Tori lurched forward and got a kick to her face. Maxine followed the two kicks up with a DDT. She pinned Tori and got a two count. Maxine picked her up and tossed Tori into the Nexus's corner. She tagged in Kalina and they did a double suplex. Kalina pinned Tori as Maxine got in the ring. Kalina got a two count. She stood back up and waited for Tori. Kalina jumped to the ropes and did a crossbody. She pinned Tori for a second time and the pin was broken up by Logan. Logan received a round house kick to the side of the head from Kalina. Maxine yelled for Kalina to duck as she kicked an approaching Arianna in the face. Maxine followed them out and Taylor was tagged in. As Tori stood up she received a Go Round, Molly Go Round, from Taylor. Taylor hooked Tori's back leg for the three count. A brawl began outside of the ring as their names began being called. Maxine and Kalina fought with Arianna and Logan. Taylor did a plancha through the ropes and landed on Tori and Arianna. Angel ran out from the back and hit Taylor in the back. Next was Leah. It continued on until all of Nexus and Corre were out. Punches were being thrown and people were flying all over the arena. Referees, security and Superstars rushed out of the back trying to stop and pull the girls away from each other. Skylar was on top of Anyla punching at her face. She stood her up and threw her into the steps. Someone gripped her by her waist. She turned around and to meet eyes with Dolph Ziggler. She brought her fist back and punched him in the face. He let go of her and reached for his face. Skylar was back on Anyla. Most of the Corre had retreated to the stage. Skylar still fought with Anyla. Multiple people grabbed at her. Anyla made her way up to the stage she held the back of her and looked. Skylar struggled to get free. She took a deep breath as they started to release her. As the last pair of hands let her go she was back up the stage. Alice caught her before she go any further up the ramp. The Corre backed away behind the screen.

"I'm cool. You can put me down now." Skylar said. Alice still had her over her shoulder. "It wasn't even that big of a deal."

"You punched Dolph Ziggler in the face. I think it was kinda a big deal." Leah said.

"No I didn't." Skylar looked at them.

"Yes you did. It was right after you sent Anyla flying into the steps." Mariah said.

"He grabbed you and you swung." Kalina said.

"I don't remember punching him. Or him grabbing me." Skylar replied.

"You had rage mind. You focused directly on the task at hand blurring out everything else." Maxine said. They walked past Dolph holding ice to his jaw.

"Can I at least say sorry?" She asked. Alice slowly set her down.

"Dolph." Skylar approached him. He backed up a couple steps.

"Here to punch me in the face again?" He asked.

"No. Here to say sorry." She said placing her arms behind her back.

"You're forgiven." He said with an unsure voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess. You hit harder than some of the guys but I'm cool." He replied.

"That's good. I'm gonna go." Skylar said. She turned away and walked back to the Nexus. "I think I'm alright enough to walk." Skylar said. "Sorry for getting your matches canceled Leah and Mariah." She said. The two shrugged and continued on. They passed the Corre's locker room. Skylar stopped and stared at the door. Everyone turned and looked at her. She raised her arms up and Alice picked her up and carried to their locker room.

**I don't know about you guys but I liked this chapter. Remember to leave a review, they let me know that you're still interested and I should keep this story going. If you really enjoy this story follow and favorite! Ciao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Exclusive**

**Skylar Reeds to face Crystal at Battleground in the Clash of the Cousins.**

**An eighteen Diva elimination tag team match between the Diva's Corre and the Diva's Nexus. Winning team chooses Sunday stipulation.**

**Biggest Question in the WWE: Who is the bunny?**

* * *

Skylar stood in the hallway with the rest of the girls by their locker room.

"Hi Skylar. I'm Eden." Eden said walking up to them.

"Hello, Eden. Where's Bryon? He normally does our interviews." Skylar looked at her.

"Bryon couldn't make it here tonight. I and the universe want to know how important is it for you and the rest of the Diva's Nexus to win eighteen Diva elimination tag team match tonight?" Eden asked. Skylar just gave her a blank stared at her.

"Skylar." Vixxen nudged her.

"Oh right. The question. It's just weird having someone else ask me questions. Um, it isn't that important seeing as I can beat Crystal no matter what. Knowing my dear sweet baby cousin though she'd probably make it a nine on one handicap match or something along those lines to give her an easy victory. Even though it isn't likely I'll lose, if I do I just have to make the best of it." Skylar finished.

"What is your strategy for tonight?" Eden asked.

"Go Fish Eden. Go Fish." Skylar said. Eden looked confused but moved onto the next question.

"Will the fight you're having with your boyfriend, Tyler Breeze," Eden said. The other girls groaned and gave a 'why'd you say that' look to Eden. "Affect your next match? Skylar gave a hard stare.

"He won't affect anything. That's outside of the ring problems. Number two rule of the Diva's Nexus is don't let relationships get in the way of your career." Skylar said with a cold voice. Stardust circled around them and blew stardust at them. Skylar rolled her eyes at him and held a hand to his face. He hissed at her before as she dropped her hand. He moved away. Skylar and the rest of the girls broke into a smile. "He is so weird. I feel bad for whoever marries him." Eden nodded in agreement. Goldust soon followed.

"I used to be the weird one." He said walking past. He came back and did his signature bite. He walked away.

* * *

"My guests at this time the Diva's Corre." Renee Young smiled. "So what is the level of importance for you to win this match tonight?"

"I would say high. Skylar will do anything to give me a disadvantage. She'd probably do something like me having to where a blindfold or have an arm tied behind my back. That's not going to happen. I'm going to make sure she understand that her "dear sweet baby cousin" is better than she is." Crystal said.

"What is your strategy?" Renee asked.

"Divide and conquer." Crystal said.

"Will you take advantage of her relationship problems during your matches?" Renee asked. Crystal grinned.

"What do I look like? I would never do something so petty." Crystal smirked as they turned away.

"All the answers you're looking for are.. in the sky." Stardust spun in circles past them. Goldust stopped him. They went back and forth with each other hissing and biting. Stardust laugh as he spun away with Goldust following. The Diva's Corre and Renee stared on in confusion.

* * *

"The following contest is an eighteen Diva elimination tag team match. Introducing first the team of Vixxen, Alice Williams, Leah Brooks, Mariah Granger, Taylor Ryan, Kalina Jae, Renesa Davis, Maxine and the Queen of Perfection, Skylar Reeds, The Diva's Nexus!" The crowd cheered and booed as they walked out. They did their normal entrance and then stood outside of the ring. "And their opponents, Michelle Martinez, Tori Lake, Anyla Wilknow, Ashlyn Riker, Logan Moore, Arianna, Jasmin and Crystal, The Diva's Corre!" They walked out and did their typical thing as well. The match began with Jasmin and Alice. Jasmin held a finger up to Alice. She held her hat and started to square dance in the ring. Alice looked back at Skylar and Skylar replied with a shrug. Jasmin threw her hat to the crowd and was immediately kicked in the face by Alice. Jasmin flipped over herself and fell to the mat. Alice pinned her getting the three count.

"Jasmin has been eliminated."

Alice stood back up to Michelle standing in the ring. Michelle clotheslined Alice and pinned her. Alice kicked out at one. Michelle picked her up and tossed her at the ropes. Kalina tagged herself in. Michelle power slammed Alice and covered her. Kalina did a flip with both of her legs landing on Michelle's back. Michelle moved away from Alice, who ruled out of the ring, and stood up to Kalina. Kalina kicked at the shins of the giant woman. She finally got her down enough and went back onto the ropes, allowing Alice to tag back in, she went for a neckbreaker but was sidewalk slammed by Michelle. Michelle pinned Kalina. Alice picked her up and gave her the Suplex Party. She pinned Michelle and got the three count.

"Michelle has been eliminated."

Alice stood back up and got a double dropkick from Tori and Anyla. Alice stood back up and got a double clothesline. The referee yelled for one of them to get out of the ring. Anyla got out as Alice stood back up. She got the Lake Monster, arm trap neckbreaker. Tori pinned her.

"Alice has been eliminated."

Kalina was in next. She ducked a kick to the head with a slide between Tori's legs. She went for a roundhouse kick and Tori ducked under it. Tori stood back up and gave her a spinning heel kick to the head. Kalina fell to the mat.

"Kalina has been eliminated."

Tori turned around to get The Fallen Angel, a spear off the top rope, from Renesa.

"Tori has been eliminated."

Anyla got in the ring kicked at Renesa. Renesa fell into the Matrix. Anyla quickly remembered from Smackdown. She turned around and stomped down on Renesa's torso. She picked Renesa back up and lifted her back in the air. She did a Snap Spinning Neckbreaker.

"Renesa has been eliminated." Anyla stood back up to get a good stare down from Skylar. They started to circle each other.

"How's Tyler?" She smiled. "Does he miss me?" Anyla continued. "You know he's a really good kisser." Skylar let her comments bounce off of her. "I wonder if he's good at anything else." She smirked. "I guess I'll have to find out." That's when Skylar pounced. She sat on top of her laying fist to Anyla's head. She slammed it around and then went back to the fist.

"Watch the aggression." The referee pulled her off.

"Fuck off." Skylar spat at the referee. She ripped Anyla up by the hair and tossed her into the corner.

"Watch the hair" The referee motioned. Skylar held a hand up to his face. She did two back to back, back handsprings, she landed it with an elbow. Anyla fell to the mat. "Get her out of the corner." Skylar smiled as she backed up to the corner. She gave Anyla a stank face and then tossed her to the ground. She got up on the turnbuckle. She did a leg drop and it connect fully with Anyla. She sat up and grabbed her neck. Skylar put Anyla into the Sky Light Special, crossing her arms over her chest and then around her neck. She pulled back bringing Anyla's back to the backs of her legs.

"I quit. I quit, I quit." Anyla yelped. Skylar dropped her and waited for the next person to get in the ring.

"Anyla has been eliminated."

She stared down hard at her dear sweet baby cousin. Crystal replied with a shake to the head. Ashlyn ran in and got a huge scoop slam from Skylar. She picked Ashlyn up and did a spinning crucifix toss. Skylar grinned as she dropped Ashlyn from the air. She did a quick back handspring over her body and pinned her.

"Ashlyn has been eliminated."

Skylar backed into her corner and tagged in Leah. Logan got in the ring and the two locked up. Logan got the upper hand bringing Leah's face down to her knee. She slammed Leah back on the mat and pinned her. Leah kicked out before the referee could count. Logan sat Leah up put her in a sleeper hold. Leah began to rise. She elbowed Logan in the stomach and then flipped her over her. Logan went for a leg sweep and Leah jumped over it. She kicked Logan in the face and picked her up. She did a spinning neckbreaker. She pinned her. The referee got to two before the count was broken at two by Angel. Vixxen got in and punched her and the brawl began in the ring. The Nexus Diva's cleared the ring with a the numbers advantage. They all got back on the apron as Logan and Leah started up again. Logan went for another leg sweep and it landed. She picked her up and powerbomb her. She pinned Leah and got the three count.

"Leah has been eliminated."

Taylor got in and was pushed into the corner. Logan monkey flipped her and she landed on her feet. Logan did a roll up pin getting another three count.

"Taylor has been eliminated."

Next was Mariah. She ducked a clothesline and moved out of the way of a dropkick. Logan did another leg sweep knocking Mariah down. She picked Mariah up and set her over her shoulders. Mariah shifted her body and put Logan into the Poison Ivy, The Octopus. She bit down on her hand and Logan screamed I quit.

"Logan has been eliminated."

Mariah flipped her hair out her face and got a tilt-a-whirl DDT from Crystal.

"Mariah has been eliminated."

Skylar was quick on the draw. She jumped in the ring and onto Crystal for the Lou Thesz with punches. She swung at Crystal and Crystal over onto Skylar and brought fist of her own. Skylar rolled back on top and punched at her more. She sent Crystal into the corner and did the Gorgeous Guillotine. The referee counted. Skylar dropped it at four and pulled Crystal's feet from under her. She slide back into the ring and slammed Crystal's face onto the mat. The referee had had enough.

"You're out of here." He said.

"What?" Skylar replied. He walked over to a stage hand and told him his ruling.

"Due to a disqualification, Skylar is eliminated." The crowd booed at the ruling.

"What?" Skylar said again. She got a dropkick to the back from Crystal that sent her flying out of the ring. Vixxen got in the ring and did sitout facebuster to Crystal. She put Crystal into Beauties Kiss.

"Crystal has been eliminated."

Crystal rolled out of the ring and faced Skylar. Skylar looked at her and she looked back. She smacked Skylar across the face and started for the back. The crowd cheered as Skylar followed. In the ring Vixxen was in a headlock being administrated by Angel. Angel hit the DDT for a victory.

"Vixxen has been eliminated."

Maxine got in the ring. Her and Angel started to circle each other. They were the final two. They locked up and then broke apart. Angel did a hip toss to Maxine and went for sleeper hold. Maxine slide between her legs and knocked her down and pinned her. Angel kicked out at two. Maxine fell to the other side of the ring. They both got up and ran at each other. They clotheslined each other. They both flung to opposite sides of the ring. The referee began counting. He got up to six by the time Angel was fully to her feet. She lifted Maxine up and suplexed her to the mat. She went for a pin. Maxine caught her in a school girl. She kicked out at two. Maxine moved a little swifter than Angel and hit her with a dropkick. Angel fell to the mat. Maxine put her in the dragon's sleeper hold doing a scissorhold towards her torso. Angel tried rolling back to get a pin but Maxine lifted up. Angel had no other choice but to tap out.

"Angel has been eliminated and the winners of this match The Diva's Nexus!" Bad Things began to play as Maxine's hand was raised in victory. The rest of the Nexus ran out. Eden was in the ring with Maxine and the rest of the Diva's.

"Maxine, you just won the eighteen Diva tag team match for your team. This allowing you to choose the stipulation for Skylar and Crystal's Clash of the Cousin's this Sunday. Do you know what the stipulation will be?" Eden asked.

"Could that microphone be anymore in my face." She huffed as Eden pulled the microphone away some. "I think that I'm going to leave that completely up to Skylar. It's her match." Maxine breathed heavily.

"Skylar, do you know what that match stipulation will be?" Eden asked Skylar.

"After tonight, I'm pretty sure what type of match me and Crystal will have." Skylar said. They all departed from the ring.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Skylar and the girls sat in the ring in the bean bags and rocking chair. Little kids music played in the background. Skylar held the microphone in her hand and she smiled.

"It's time for everyone's favorite segment of the show, Story Time with Diva's Nexus." Skylar said.

"What?" The audience yelled. Skylar rolled her eyes.

"This story is called Skylar Reeds and the Eight Nexus." Skylar held up a colorful book. "Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom called WWE Land. It had a wonderful leaders, Queen Stephanie and King Triple H." Skylar began reading. The crowd booed at this part. "And they had a lovely heiress. She was powerful and beautiful and she had seven friends. There was Vixxen, the hot head, Taylor, the peace keeper, Leah, the ruthless, Alice, the dragon, Mariah, the vocal, Michelle, the drag queen and Crystal, the backstabber. The King and Queen wanted to give their heiress a shot at the best prize in WWE Land, the Diva's Championship. So, Skylar fought with all her might. She was inches away from having it in her hands when, she shoved off the ladder. Then Skylar tried to confront the loser that cost her the title. She called them out, only to find out it had been the backstabbing lying bitch all along." The crowd laughed at her anger. Taylor gave Skylar a look to tell her calm down. Skylar took a deep breath as she began reading once more. "It was no worry to her. Then Crystal came back with a group of her own, having one more loser that Skylar kicked out once before. Still no worry to Skylar or the rest of the girls. She simply had to replace the two traitors with people who were better. Which wasn't that hard. They were prettier, more entertaining and better fighters. There was Renesa, the rock, Kalina, sweetheart and Maxine, the fierce. It was then set for the two leaders to compete against each other at the upcoming event, Battleground, which you can watch on the WWE network. Just go to to sign up." Skylar broke away from the story.

"Skylar and her group defeated the other group at another competition insuring Skylar's group, the Diva's Nexus as they were called, to choose the type of competition it would be at Battleground. And that competition would be..." Skylar stopped. "Oh, look at that. There's no more words." She held up the book and showed the crowd. "It doesn't matter what match it is at Battleground, because my dear sweet baby cousin is going to..."

"Win?" Crystal came up on the screen. "There you go. Helped you out cousin." Crystal smiled.

"That's really rich." Skylar said.

"What the fact that you can't comprehend that you're going to lose?" Crystal replied.

"No, that you can't come down here and tell me I'm going to lose to my face." Skylar replied. Crystal looked at her. "Nothing to say, my dear sweet baby cousin?" Skylar smiled. "Didn't think so. Can't wait for Sunday." Skylar finished.

* * *

"Skylar." Bryon said.

"Bryon, you're back!" Skylar smiled. "I'm almost happy enough to hug you. The one they had do our interview was awful and she dressed worst than you."

"Right, nice to see you too. I, and the rest of the universe, were wondering what is the stipulation going to be on Sunday?" Bryon asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It'll be..." Skylar smiled. "You'll find out later tonight." Skylar walked away.

* * *

Crystal stood in the ring opposite in ring of Rosa Mendes. The bell rang and Crystal hit a Tilt-Whirl DDT on Rosa. She picked Rosa up and did the Pedigree, picking up a quick victory. Skylar raced out sliding into the ring. She waited until Crystal turned around and hit her with a shoulder block. She sat on top of her and piled fist at her head. Michelle pulled her out. Skylar had a leg on the second rope and the other on the first. She leant on it with her hand on the top.

"Everyone wants to know what the stipulation will be Sunday." Skylar said into a mic. "Well, I'll tell you. It's nothing extreme or exciting. Nothing like a first blood or buried alive. It will be a one on one, Lumber Jill match. No where to run. No where to hide." Skylar said.

* * *

"My guest at this time, The Diva's Corre." Renee Young said. "You just found out the stipulation for your match on Sunday, Crystal. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to be celebrating on Sunday. That is the stupidest thing she could've done. Most of the Diva's locker room hated her while me and most of the girls, most of them, her cool with me. So Skylar has just dug on her own grave." Crystal smiled.

* * *

"My guest at this time Diva's Nexus." Bryon said. "Skylar you just revealed your match and.."

"I know what you're going to ask. Why not something more excitable, like a steel cage. It's simple, she can escape a steel cage. There is not escaping twenty plus other Diva's. She's going to get hers. And you can believe that it will be exactly what she deserves." Skylar smiled.

* * *

**Battleground**

Skylar stood in the back with the rest of the girls. She jumped up and down and dodged multiple punches thrown by Alice. She made a couple of swift punches to Alice's hands. In the locker room further down, Crystal is doing burpees. She stops and takes a deep breath. She grabs a bottle of water and looks into the mirror.

* * *

"The following contest is set the Clash of the Cousin's Lumber Jill match introducing first from, Hollywood, California, The Queen of Perfection, Skylar Reeds!" Skylar checked the mirror and blew herself a kiss. She spun around her coat tail just barely touching the ground. She held a hand to the audience. As she got in the ring. She did flutter kicks into the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring and fixed her hair.

"And her opponent, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Crystal." Crystal walked out. She wore a sheer see through cape. It connected at her wrist. She held her arms above her head and spun around. She walked down the ring with sass in her hips. She jumped onto the apron and spun towards the middle. She pointed into the air. She hopped over the rope. She started to unhook her cape. The rest of the Diva's walked out as Crystal finished up and Skylar took off her jacket. They surrounded the ring. Crystal looked around for a minute. The bell rang and Skylar started with a kick to the stomach by Crystal. She hit Skylar in the side of the forehead. She grabbed Skylar and went to toss her out. Skylar reversed it and sent Crystal out of the ring. Crystal scurried to her feet and slide back into the ring. Skylar did a quick school girl, which Crystal kicked out of at one. Crystal did a roll up and Skylar kicked out. Crystal hit a dropkick to Skylar. She sent her out of the ring but Skylar held onto the apron. She stood up as Crystal turned back around. She punched at her face and Skylar fell into a split. She went back into the ring sliding in between Crystal's legs. Crystal went for a boot to the face. Skylar did a quick backbend and hit Crystal with an elbow to her face as she turned around. Skylar went to pick her up and she was tripped up and was sent out of the ring. The Diva's pounced at the opportunity and were on Skylar quicker than a turkey on Thanksgiving. The Diva's Nexus soon by and they pulled the other girls off her and helped Skylar back into the ring. Crystal did a hair slam on Skylar and pinned her. Skylar kicked out at two. Crystal flipped hair out of her face. She grabbed Skylar, placing her feet behind her knees, locking her in a surfboard stretch. Crystal released on arm on accident. Skylar began to rise, getting her other arm free in the process. She was in a standing type position. She flipped over, pinning Crystal. Crystal kicked out at one. The two stood up and Crystal put Skylar in a sideways headlock. Skylar elbowed Crystal in the stomach. Crystal released enough to where Skylar could throw her at the ropes. She fell to the mat as Crystal came back. Crystal bounced off the ropes again and Skylar did a toe touch over her. Crystal came back a third time and was hit with a spinning heel kick. Crystal fell to the mat and Skylar did a springboard moonsault. She covered Crystal again, getting a two count. Skylar picked her up and Crystal shoved her back. She hit Skylar with a clothesline. Skylar rolled towards the ropes as Crystal walked towards her. Crystal started picking her up and Skylar reversed it sending her out to the Diva's. Some fell to the ground as they began to hit her and the Nexus came running towards her and began an assault. The other Diva's and the Corre tore people off, sending Crystal back into the ring.

Skylar sent her into the corner facing the ramp. Skylar ran towards her and slammed her head into the turnbuckle. The referee pulled Skylar back. She held a hand to his face. She flipped her over doing back to back, back handsprings and then an elbow to Crystal. She tossed Crystal out of the corner. She waited for Crystal to stand up and kicked Crystal in the side of the head with a foot. She climbed in the ropes setting up Sky Fall.

"Skylar." The tron said. She turned her head and looked at the screen. Anyla was backstage with Tyler. Her hand on his chest and the other playing with his ponytail. She smiled at the camera. Skylar shook her head towards the tron in confusion. "I've been thinking. I have the time to deal with us now." Skylar watched the screen. "And we're through." He leant down to Anyla and smiled. Skylar shook her head as she pushed the hair out of her face. She was shoved off the turnbuckle and to the ground by Crystal. The Corre and most of the Diva's were on top of her. She was picked up and tossed back into the ring. Crystal picked her up and did the pedigree.

"1..2..3." The referee counted. The bell rang and a fought broke out between the Corre and Nexus. The other Diva's walked towards the back. Anyla ran out from the back. The Corre received the upper hand. Jasmin crawled under the ring and pulled out a black box. The Corre walked over and grabbed something silver out of it. Every member of Corre held a pair of silver handcuffs. They each grabbed one member of Nexus and pulled them up by their hair. They handcuffed them to the ring. Crystal continued the assault on Skylar. She stomped on her right ankle. Michelle gave her a steel chair and she brought the edge of it down into it. Skylar welped in pain. Crystal set the chair down and put Skylar in an ankle lock. She squirmed to get out of it. Crystal let her go and slide out of the ring. Anyla messed with Vixxen outside the ring. She stood a couple feet away from her.

"You know what, I don't like Tyler. I like Sami. He's so cute and he's incredibly sweet." She taunted. Vixxen reached out for her. "Then again, Tyler has a better shot at being a champion."

"Anyla." Tori shouted from the ring. Tori nodded towards the chair. Anyla smirked and slide into the ring. She placed Skylar's ankle into it. With Skylar's ankle wedged between the steel chair, Ashlyn climbed the ropes and did a flip landing into a double foot stomp to the chair. There was a sickening crack covered by a scream. Skylar lurched up and grabbed at her ankle. She pushed on the chair, trying to release it. Crystal hit Skylar in the face with ring bell, opening a small cut just over her eyebrow. The blood poured out as they all held a fist over Skylar. They walked away from the ring, a huge smile on Crystal's face. The medics broke the handcuffs with steel cutters and they assisted Skylar out of the ring.

* * *

Skylar had stiches above her eyebrow, her face still a little red from the blood, as doctor Sampson examined her ankle.

"What's the damage doc?" Skylar asked.

"You're probably not going to like this, but it's broken and you need to take some time off work." He replied.

"What?"

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was a little busy! I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews! If you like this story favorite and follow. Thanks! Sorry for any mistakes! I was in a rush! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Great job tonight, ladies." Crystal smiled as they walked to their locker room.

"With Skylar gone, the rest of the Nexus are done for." Michelle smiled.

"Anyla. Great job, out there." Tyler walked towards. Anyla looked from him to the girls.

"Who are you?" She scoffed.

"Tyler? We're kinda together." He replied.

"Please. I only date men on the _main_ roster. You're stuck on NXT." She smiled. They walked past him leaving Tyler, his mouth agaped.

* * *

"Your ankle is broken." Doctor Sampson repeated.

"That bitch. How long should I be out?" Skylar looked up to him.

"Six to eight weeks." He looked at her.

"Damn. Huuh." She began to get up grabbing a pair of crutches laying beside her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To tell the rest of the girls, I mean there's nothing else you can do for me is there?" Doctor Sampson shook his head. "Thanks." She began to walk out. The girls stood outside of the door. "Team meeting. Locker room, now." Skylar looked at them as she started on her crutches. Once inside, everyone sat in their normal spots, they peered up to Skylar. "So, I'm just going to say it. My ankles broken." Some of them gasped. Vixxen looked away. "I'm not finished. I need to take six to eight weeks off." This began a chatter.

"You can't do that!" Leah exclaimed.

"We're in the middle of a battle with Diva's Corre." Mariah said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Taylor asked.

"This isn't going to go well without you here." Maxine looked at her.

"What are we suppose to do about a leader?" Kalina asked.

"Are you sure it's really broken?" Alice asked. Renesa and Vixxen remained silent.

"You girls need to suck it up." Skylar said. "I am no use to any of you like this. I'm going to be fine and the eight of you will be just fine without me. Yes, Alice it is for sure broken. And as for a leader, I've already thought about that. Vixxen." Skylar looked at her. Vixxen turned her head towards her. "It's time for you to take your responsibilities as my second and take over until I get back."

"The hell I will. This is your job not mine." She said turning her head away. "Besides, I can't do it. I was never the leader type."

"Woah. This is really coming from Vixxen, the Bitch Incarnate. The woman I know can do anything? Maybe I was wrong and I really should've kicked you out." Skylar crossed her arms. Vixxen's face broke into a small smirk at Skylar's attempts.

"Say I take it. How are you so sure I'll give it back?" Vixxen asked.

"Because you said it yourself, you aren't the leader type. You'll be happy to hand it over." Skylar smiled.

**Raw**

Raw came from commercial to Skylar and the rest of the Diva's Nexus standing in the ring.

"I'm sure if not all, ninety-seven percent of you know that my ankle is broken." The crowd booed. "With my broken ankle, I'll need to be taking time off work. Logically thinking."

"Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey, gooddbyee!" Some of crowd began to sing.

"You realize that I'll only be gone six weeks, right?" Skylar smiled. Some of the arena booed. "Anyways..."

"Awwwe. Poor Skylar, did her dear sweet baby cousin get the better of her?" Crystal and the rest of the Corre walked out.

"Yes. I'm not afraid to admit it. My dear sweet baby cousin got the better of me. But let me tell you something my dear sweet baby cousin, with my return, I will get my hands on you. Even if that means taking out every single one of those skanks in wrestling gear." Skylar stared at her. Some of them mouthed oh really.

"Why wait until your return? Since your always saying your so much better than me, then let's do it now." Crystal replied. "Unless, you scared." She smirked.

"I love how you try to goat me into stuff, when you know, I am not scared of you and let's do this." Skylar said tossing down the microphone.

**Queendom** **plays**

"Skylar, Crystal stop. Crystal you and the rest of the Diva's Corre need not to take a single step off the ramp or each of you are fired." Crystal held her hands up in defense.

"Aunt Steph, what the hell are you doing?" Skylar had scooped the microphone back up.

"Saving your career." She said got into the ring.

"I'm not six years old. I know what I'm doing." She replied.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason I came out here. Another was to introduce our special guest. But, before I do that we have a surprise. I need all the Diva's to come out from the back." She said. All the Diva's walked from the back. "In my office as we speak, I have two new championships for the Diva's division. Well one is new and the other we're bringing back." She said. The tron started with a single gold and black title shaped like an oval. It had a black band and read women's champion. The girls on the ramp clapped. Then it went over to two titles. They were bright blue and black. It was shaped like a butterfly and it had half a heart on each side, one completing the other. It read Diva's tag team championship.

"So, what you're telling me is you interrupted my great goodbye to introduce three titles that I can't compete for?" Skylar looked at her. "Good, now you girls see what you are working for." She looked back at the rest of the girls.

"There will be a tournament for the Diva's tag championships and as for the Women's championship a Diva's battle royal! And that battle Royal will take place next Monday!" Stephanie said. The crowd was torn between a cheer for the matches but boos for Stephanie. "You ladies are dismissed. And Skylar just to make sure you don't get into any more trouble tonight, I need you to pick your things and head home, no talking to anyone except for the Nexus and myself tonight."

"Yes, your majesty." Skylar bowed to her. As Stephanie turned away she received the bird from the entire Diva's Nexus. The crowd began to laugh as they put them down and Stephanie turned around. They smirked as they left the ring.

* * *

"Vixxen, I'll be watching next weeks matches from my house or the hospital depending on where I am. I want to see some wins." Skylar said as they walked her out. Taylor and Maxine had her bags. Vixxen nodded.

"There's my niece. Skylar, tell them. Tell them I would never lay a hand on a fan." Stephanie said.

"Aunt Steph, not only did you tell me not to talk to anyone except for you and the girls, but when I was younger, you told me to never tell a lie." Skylar looked at her. "And ever since that day I have never told a lie, maybe that's why I don't have a lot of friends, but now you're asking me to break that rule? I am shocked at you Aunt Steph." The police officers continued on with Stephanie. "Call me if you need bail money!" Skylar yelled. She turned back to the girls. "Well this is it. I'll see you girls soon. I hope. Remember we're family and.."

"Family doesn't hurt each other." They finished with her. They group hugged and Skylar left in a limo.

"Alright. So nothing different. We keep together and we talk about strategy tonight in private. We need to talk about who's signing up for what title." Vixxen said as they walked back to their locker room.

**Okay. Sorry for the short chapter. This was mainly just filler to introduce the new titles and to take Skylar out of the picture. Review! I'll have the next chapter up soon! For people who have OC's in this, pm if you want to go for the tag titles and who you want your partner to be. What other Diva's should be apart of this tournament? The Slayers, Summer Rae and Layla will be in it. So if you like this chapter remember to review. If you like this story remember to follow and favorite! Ciao Bellas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter just a plug for my story WWC! Go check it out and be the best FanFic readers on the net! Thanks everyone. You're the !**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, so were all automatically in the battle royal so that's done." Vixxen said. "So all that's left is who's teaming with who."

"I want to team with Leah." Taylor said.

"I wanted to team with Mariah." Leah said.

"I really wasn't feeling going for a tag title." Mariah shrugged.

"Can I be with Renesa?" Kalina asked.

"I thought me and Renesa would be a better tag team because we are two powerhouses." Alice said. The girls burst into chatter over who was tagging with who.

"Shut the hell up!" Vixxen said. "I'm not going for tag titles. My eyes are on the solo title. Sorry Taylor, but Leah and Mariah don't argue as much and they have a better shot. Renesa you're going to team with Alice. She has a point with the powerhouse thing. Kalina is there anyone else you would want to tag with?" She shrugged.

"Kalina what about me and you?" Maxine spoke up.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Kalina said.

"Wait. So do I not get to go for the tag team titles?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry, Tay." Vixxen replied.

"It's fine. I'll focus on the Women's championship." Taylor replied.

* * *

"Alright, everyone has ten seconds to figure out who's tagging with who. Anyla, you're with me, so that should make things easier. Someone's going to have to sit out of the tag team tournament, so let's figure it out." Crystal said. "Ready, set, go." All the girls paired up. Michelle sat out. Arianna and Tori were a pair, Ashlyn and Logan were another, Jasmin and Angel were the third. "Michelle, sitting out?"

"Yeah. I really don't work well in the ring with others." She crossed her arms.

"Alright then. So just to make things clear, if things come down to me, Anyla and two of you, we all know what you need to do." Crystal said. They nodded. "Let's see, the Natalya, Naomi match should be done." She turned on a monitor to see Cameron tap to Naomi. "Wow, I really thought it was going to be Foxy and Cameron. Oh, well."

* * *

"The following contest is a three team Diva tag team match and it is apart of the Diva's Tag Team Championship Tournament. Introducing first, the team of Summer Rae and Layla." The two changed out of the their matadors gear and were back into wrestling gear. They danced out together. "Introducing second, representing the Diva's Nexus, the team of Leah Brooks and Mariah Granger!" The two walked out not looking at the crowd. Leah high-fived a couple before getting into the ring. "And lastly, representing the Diva's Corre, the team of Anyla Wilknow and Crystal!" The two walked out with their arms hooked. The crowd booed them and Crystal rolled her eyes and Anyla did a princess wave. Instead of her usual pigtails, she had her hair curled down her back.

The match started with Summer and Leah. Summer began to spin and Leah immediately clotheslined her. She pinned her and Summer kicked out. Leah waited for Summer to stand back up and Summer got a dropkick. Leah put Summer into a camel clutch. Seconds later Summer stood up and fell backwards. Leah grabbed the next of her neck and Summer shifted and pinned her. Summer got a one count. She picked Leah up and threw her into the corner. She planted her leg into Leah's throat. She used up to four and let her go. Leah fell to her knees and grabbed at her neck. As she stood up she received a back elbow from Summer. Summer pinned her and Leah kicked out at two. She sat on top of Leah and slammed her head around. She pinned her again and got a one count. She stood up and Leah pinned her. She hooked both of her legs with one of hers. The referee was at two when Crystal broke it up. She moved out of the ring as Summer went to tag Layla. Leah stood up and went for Mariah. Layla grabbed one of Leah's legs and pulled her back. Leah was a hand away from tagging in Mariah. Layla pulled her back and clotheslined her. Layla put Leah in a headlock and bounced off the ropes. Anyla tagged herself in by tapping Layla.

"Tag." The referee shouted. Leah broke free from Layla and kicked her as she bounced back from the ropes. She got a dropkick to her back from Anyla. Anyla sat on her back and slammed her face down onto the mat. "Watch the aggression." Anyla rolled Leah over and pinned her by sitting on top of her, holding her wrist down. Leah kicked out and Anyla tried it again and Leah kicked out. Anyla stood up and waited for Leah to stand up. She hit her with a roundhouse kick and pinned her. Layla got in and broke the pin. Crystal got in and kick Layla in the stomach and her hit with a pedigree. Mariah got in and hit Crystal with a spear. Summer got in and kicked Mariah in the side of the head. Anyla hit Summer with a high kick. Anyla turned back around and ducked under a spinning kick from Leah. Anyla went for a clothesline but slide under Leah knocking her down with an clothesline to her legs. She picked her up by her hair and threw her into her and Crystal's corner. She monkey flipped her out of the corner and climbed on the top turnbuckle and did a backflip off the top rope. She landed on Leah belly to belly, and pinned her.

"1..2..3" Mariah almost broke up the pin, but she fell short. Anyla slide out of the ring to Crystal.

"Here are your winners, Anyla Wilknow and Crystal!" The two rose their hands in victory. Mariah sat in the ring helping Leah, keeping her eyes on Crystal and Anyla.

**Meanwhile in Skylar's Penthouse.**

"What the hell?" Skylar sat in a pair of shorts and a tank top, a pink cast wrapped around her leg. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. "What was she thinking, putting Leah and Mariah in together? That was so stupid. Taylor complements Mariah. Leah should be in with Alice! Leah's arms are short, Alice's are long. She could've made that tag if she was with Alice. Taylor would've pissed Mariah off, to where they would've won. Come on Vixxen. Why aren't the Nexus out there to support each other? I would've been fine if they cheated." Skylar said searching for her phone. It sat on a window ledge.

**Back at Raw**

"Hey, it's okay." Taylor said as they walked into the locker room. "Everyone loses everyone once in a while."

"Taylor, could you please just shut the fuck up." Mariah said bitterly. Taylor's smile fell.

"It was one lost and we're still in this." Vixxen said. "Everyone get ready for the battle royal alright?" Vixxen looked at them. Vixxen turned to the mirror that sat in their locker room. Meanwhile her phone vibrated in her bag.

* * *

"The following contest is a twenty-nine Diva's Battle Royal for the Women's Championship!" The Diva's Corre walked out first. Then the Diva's Nexus followed by the rest of the Diva's. "The rules of this match is when a Diva is tossed out of the ring and both feet touch the floor. The winner of the match will be crowned the WWE Women's Champion." The bell rang and the over-crowded ring broke out in a brawl. Cameron was first eliminated. She screamed outside the ring and she reached for Naomi as a referee grabbed her. Naomi trashed talked from the ring being eliminated by Rosa Mendes. Everyone worked to get Michelle out, if anyone wanted to win this then she had to go. Michelle was was Logan, then AJ and Natayla. Almost all the Diva's who were not in the Corre or the Nexus were eliminated. Ashlyn, Eva and Vixxen all got into it. It was a mix of red hair. One was tossed out. It was Ashlyn. She slammed her fist on the mat and screamed. Eva smiled and held an L to her forehead. She was then dumped out by Vixxen. Her mouth fell into an O. Vixxen smirked and turned around, only to be charged at by Layla. Vixxen dumped her out and she landed on Eva. Most everyone worked to get out Alice. She was soon removed, along with Renesa. Arianna was next. Then lastly for the Diva's Nikki Bella. Tori, Kalina, Anyla and Leah was next to go. Then Mariah. It was left to Taylor, Vixxen and Crystal. Crystal went after Vixxen and Taylor grabbed at her. Crystal turned around and tossed Taylor onto the ropes. She pushed at her trying to get her out. Vixxen moved quickly and it all happened quickly. She picked up Crystal's feet and she tipped her and Taylor out. Vixxen fell to her knees and ran hands through her hair. She smiled.

"And here is your winner and new, WWE Women's Champion, Vixxen!" Vixxen knelt in the ring with the title held in her lap. She smiled down at it.

* * *

"Congratulation's Vixxen." The Nexus greeted her.

"Thanks. No hard feelings Taylor?" She smiled.

"We were in a match. Why would I have hard feelings." She smiled back.

"I'm going to make a phone call, we're pretty much done here tonight, so if you wanted to leave or we can continue the tradition of going out after every Raw." Vixxen walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone. She looked at and she had a missed phone call from Skylar.

"Thanks for calling me back." Skylar said.

"I'm sorry. We were getting ready for the battle royal, which I won by the way." Vixxen said.

"Yeah, whatever. I saw. What I want to talk to you about is the match from earlier. With Leah and Mariah." Skylar said.

"What? Was there something wrong with it?"

"Let's see. Was there something wrong with it, um yes. They lost. And why did they lose you might ask yourself, well let's see. Because of who was tagging. How did Mariah get in with Leah?"

"I let everyone choose who they wanted their partner to be."

"You what? Vixxen, part of being a leader is making the decisions."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is they lost and you probably messed up the rest of the matches. Mariah is with Taylor, because Taylor's positive attitude annoy's Mariah, making Mariah more viscous in the ring. Leah is with Alice because Leah has short arms and Alice has long arm's. That tag earlier, they could've made that tag if it had been Alice. There's really no fixing this. So great job."

"I don't see what's the big deal. We have the others and I won. We have one belt already."

"We for sure would've had three but you fucked up. Maybe leaving you in charge was a mistake. I'll talk to you." Skylar hung up. Vixxen glared down at her phone.

"Everything okay, Vixxen?" Taylor asked.

"It's just fine. Just leave me alone, kay? Go find Seth or something. We're not going out." Vixxen picked up her stuff and left.

* * *

**Smackdown**

"Has anyone seen Taylor?" Vixxen asked.

"She called me earlier." Kalina said. "She couldn't make it. She wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Alright. Renesa, Alice, it's your night tonight. Good luck." Vixxen said. The two nodded as they walked towards the ring.

"Do you think Taylor's really sick?" Renesa asked.

"I don't know. Taylor isn't really one to lie about things. She probably is, why would she skip out on Smackdown." Alice replied.

"Well, Seth left a little while ago and he was on the phone with someone. Maybe they're together." Renesa said. Alice shrugged as they made their way to stage entrance.

"The following contest is a Diva's tag team match apart of the Diva's tag team championships! Introducing first, representing the Diva's Nexus, Renesa Davis and Alice Williams!" The two powerhouses walked down the ramp. Ashlyn and Logan stood in the ring. Logan smiled and Ashlyn nodded. Alice stood on the ropes as Renesa got in the ring. The bell rang and Renesa ducked under a clothesline from Logan. She hit her with a boxer combination of a right hook, then a left, another right and an uppercut. Logan staggered. Renesa hit her with a clothesline. She climbed up on the top ropes. Ashlyn got in the ring and was met by a big boot from Alice. Alice pulled her out. Logan stood up and got a spear from off the top rope from Renesa, Fallen Angel. Renesa pinned her.

"1..2..3."

"Here are your winner's Alice Williams and Renesa Davis!" Their hands were held in victory.

**And that's it for this week! I wonder, is Taylor really sick? We'll have to see in next weeks edition of Nexus Diva's! If you liked this chapter leave a review! If you like this story remember to follow/favorite! Until next week! Ciao! And be sure to check out WWC! Submit an OC while you're there! I have the next chapter written. The question is should I post it today? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I just couldn't help myself! I had it ready, so here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Skylar's Penthouse**

"I'm coming. I swear to Jesus, if it's Ms. Thomas, I haven't seen your damn cat." Skylar ripped open the door. Taylor stood on the other side with Seth Rollins. "Hey, Taylor. Seth. Why aren't you at Smackdown?" She looked at Taylor.

"I'm not really needed. I'm not going for the titles. Vixxen doesn't want to do it because she already has the Women's Championship." Taylor said.

"You want to come in and talk?" Skylar asked. Taylor nodded and began to walk in. Seth went to follow. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were staying. I really hope I have enough Chinese." Skylar said. Seth gave her a slight shove followed by a smile. Skylar locked the door.

"So, how are things going with Vixxen in charge? From what I see we are at a win/lost for the tag titles." Skylar went over to them as they sat down on the couch.

"Things are going good." Taylor said.

"Who do we have left in this competition, Maxine and Kalina?" Taylor nodded. "Did either of you want something to drink? Water, wine, juice, Seth a beer?"

"I'll take a juice." Taylor said.

"Tell me where they are, I'll get it." Seth stood up.

"In the fridge, in the door. Could you grab me a glass of the white wine? If you open the cabinet by the fridge my wine should be in there." Skylar said. Seth nodded and went into the kitchen. "Taylor, I don't like how things are going, I've talked to the other girls and they said there have been a lot of arguing. I need you to hold The Nexus together, just until I get back." Skylar whispered.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"I mean don't let anyone leave. Just keep our family together, please. If anyone can do it. It's you." Skylar said. "Thank you, so much." Skylar said taking her wine glass. "If you excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call. Help yourself to any food in the house and watch whatever on the TV. Just don't have sex on my couch. If you just can't fight the urge there's a guest bedroom right there." Skylar pointed. "I'll be back in a bit." Skylar said pulling her cardigan closer to her body and she hobbled away to her bedroom. Taylor drank some of her blue juice. Seth took a sip of his beer.

"Did you want to take advantage of the guest bedroom?" Seth asked.

"Seth." Taylor said.

"I'm kidding. What were the two of you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just how Tyler's trying to get back with Skylar and how pathetic it is." Taylor said taking a sip of his beer.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Taylor. Seriously, I know when's something's bugging you."

"Seth, honestly, nothing." She replied giving him a smile.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mariah looked at Dean.

"Same as normal. My shoulder isn't throbbing like it was last week." Dean Ambrose replied.

"That's good. Can I tell you something?" Mariah asked.

"That's why we're at dinner." He said.

"It's about the girls. I just don't see this working out without Skylar here. Vixxen's great and everything but she isn't a leader. I don't think she knows what she's doing." Mariah said.

"Have you told her that?" He asked.

"No. Like what am I suppose to say. Vixxen you have no clue what your doing. I can't do that. I like having her as a friend." Mariah said.

"Being in the Shield has taught me a lot. Like the people you think are your friends may not actually be your friends. What you tell them they will either get upset and get over it or get upset and hold a grudge. I think that's why Skylar was such a good leader. She didn't have a filter even when she should've. All of you have stuck by each other even with what she has said to you."

"Sometime you annoy me with the advice you give me, but other times I just want to kiss you. This is one of the kiss moments." Mariah said leaning over the table. Dean met her with a kiss.

* * *

Leah stood in the gym with the music blaring around her. She did dead lifts and was dropping the bar pretty hard.

"Slow down there, you might hurt yourself." A voice said from behind her. She glanced into the mirror. Corey Graves smirked back at her. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and continued on. "What's going on?" He asked walking to the front of her. He leant on the white and black rack.

"Nothing." She huffed. She threw it down for the last time and wiped a pond of sweat off her forehead. She took a sip of water and went to the dumbbells.

"I would ask again, but it's going to go something along the lines of, nothing Corey. Everything's fine. You're getting fat, you should be working out." Corey said in a girls voice. "So I'm not going to ask, you're just going to tell me." He crossed his arms. Leah set the weights down and turned to him. She crossed her arms.

"Nothing is wrong." Corey let out a small laugh and in one swift movement put her in a side headlock. "Corey, stop. That's disgusting. You're sweaty and you smell, let me go." Leah pushed him. He tightened his grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I had my first tag team lost. I've never lost a tag team match. I don't want to blame it on Vixxen, but maybe she shouldn't have let us choose out partners. Skylar would've never let that happen." Leah said pushing away from. "I just don't know how much longer I can stay in this group. Maybe it's time I branch out and do my own thing."

"If that's how you really feel, then maybe you should do it. Just make sure you've really thought this over and you've looked at all the possible outcomes." Leah wiped at her face. She nodded.

"You know you really are disgusting some times." Leah said.

"But you still love me." He grinned.

* * *

"You gotta try." Justin Gabriel said.

"Huh. I am trying. I just can't land it." Kalina sighed sitting down on the mat. They had been working on her back heel kick all night.

"You just normally pick up things quicker. Is my baby bunny upset about something?" Justin pouted.

"Don't ever say that again." She glared up at him. "Yeah, I guess I am. I just, huuh. I don't see us being together much longer."

"What? I'm sorry for whatever I did. Really. I can fix it. Whatever it is." Justin said.

"Not us dum dum. The Nexus. Everyone has been arguing and there has been so much name callings. I don't want to see it happen. They've all really grown on me." Kalina said.

"Then don't let it happen. Try to keep everyone together. When someone starts arguing change the subject." Justin replied. Kalina nodded. "Now come on. Let's get this back kick down." He held his hands out to her. She smiled and grabbed them and he pulled her up.

* * *

"Anyone can see their team is crumbling. It was so much easier than I expected." Crystal said sitting in chair across from her boyfriend, Wade.

"I know you could do it. I just really wish we knew when it was going to fall apart. I could be there and do the typical I've got some bad news, for you." Wade replied.

"Why didn't I think of taking out my cousin sooner? It was such a brilliant idea." Crystal said.

"You know she is going to keep back and her main target will be you."

"I'm not worried. By the time she get's back there will be nothing left for her to come back to."

"You sure you can live with yourself?"

"After what she did to me during high school, defiantly. I'm thinking ending her career in the WWE, is where it'll all end."

* * *

"Hi, Roman." Anyla tried. "No. Hey, Roman. To desperate. Sup, Reigns. Huhh." She sighed.

"I think, the first one was the best." Anyla jumped. The voice belonged to none other, Roman Reigns.

"Hi. Roman." She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to.."

"I don't think so. I saw what happened to that guy from NXT. I have a daughter and I don't think you would be the best influence to have around her." He said.

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

"I'll see you." Roman held a hand up to her. She replied with one back.

_I was just got rejected because of how I carry myself._

* * *

**Raw**

"I can feel the tension between everyone." Vixxen said. "So let's get things going. Who wants to start?"

"Vixxen, I hope I don't lose you as a friend for this, but you have no clue what you're doing." Vixxen nodded.

"You're right I really don't." She said.

"You can't blame her for everything, it isn't entirely her fault." Kalina said.

"I mean, she shouldn't have let us choose our own partners." Leah said.

"I mean but, you went with it. You could've stuck with Alice." Kalina said.

"Girls, stop." Taylor said. "We don't need to do this."

"Taylor could you and your positive attitude just shove off for one day?" Mariah said.

"Stop being such a bitch to her. That's Vixxen's job." Maxine said.

"Wow. Maybe Sky, should've left you in charge, Maxine. You're just as rude and obnoxious." Vixxen said.

"Don't talk about her like that while she isn't here." Maxine shot back.

"Why not? She probably talked about all of us behind our backs." Mariah said.

"You're all just being ridiculous about this entire thing." Alice said.

"Oh and here comes the dragon with all her wisdom and experience. Why don't you get your walker and leave." Vixxen spat.

"Excuse me?" That's when it all began. The arguing was loud and nobody heard Taylor's plead. Taylor finally had enough.

"Just fucking stop!" She yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at the peacemaker. "I can't believe any of you. Skylar has been gone less than a week and you're all arguing like you're children. I've tried so hard to keep everyone calm. Apparently it's too annoying for any of you negative ungrateful asses. I just can't take it anymore. I wasn't sick on Friday. I met up with Seth and we went to go see Skylar. She asked me to skip. She just asked me to keep everyone together. But, I can't. You girls are really pathetic and I can't stand be around you. It's always go away Taylor, you can't compete Taylor. I've been okay with all of that. I just can't handle all of this arguing. I'm sorry, but I quit." Taylor finished. She grabbed her bags and walked out.

"That's kinda why I was here tonight." Leah said. "I'm sorry, but we aren't going to work out." Leah left.

"I would stay, but you pushed it a little to far today Vixxen." Alice left.

"She's my tag team partner." Renesa left. Maxine and Kalina were next to go.

"Why stay, right? Two isn't a faction." Mariah left. Vixxen sat alone in the dressing.

"What the hell, just happened?" Vixxen asked.

* * *

**Skylar's penthouse**

Justin Roberts stood in the ring. He already announced the Diva's Corre. They stood in the ring.

"And the winners of this match, do to forfeit, the Diva's Corre." The crowd booed and Crystal smirked. She blew a kiss to the camera. Skylar knew it was a signal saying she won.

Skylar picked up her phone. The brunette stood calling the fiery red head she once called her second.

"It's Vixxen, leave a message or you can go fuck yourself." Skylar dialed and dialed and received voicemail every time. She shook her head.

"This can't be it." She said aloud. "Not after everything I worked for."


	16. Chapter 16

"The following contest is the last match for the Diva's tag team qualifier. Introducing first the team of Kalina Jae and Maxine!" The two women walked out Maxine with her hands on her hips and she smiled at the crowd. Kalina high-fived the fans as she walked by them. They climbed the apron gave a wave and jumped over the top rope. They both took a corner and climbed the turnbuckle. They pointed to the crowd.

"And their opponents, the team of, Jasmin and Angel!" Jasmin came out square dancing and Angel walked down the ramp doing. She smiled at her opponents in the ring. The two got in the ring through the middle rope and Angel rolled towards the side of the ring where Kalina and Maxine sat. She stood back up and walked backwards to her corner. The match started with Kalina and Jasmin. Jasmin tossed her hat aside and smiled at Kalina. Kalina ran at Jasmin and hit her with a clothesline. She quickly pinned her and got a one count. Kalina stood back up and did a snapmare on Jasmin. She put her in reverse chinlock. After a few seconds, Jasmin began to rise. She sent an elbow to Kalina's stomach. Kalina fell back some and grabbed Jasmin by her hair and slammed her back.

"Watch the hair!" The referee yelled. Jasmin caught Kalina in a roll up. Kalina kicked out at two. Kalina scurried up and was hit with a dropkick. She fell to the mat and Jasmin pulled her by her hair to the corner where Angel stood. Angel tagged in and they both did a double clothesline. Angel pinned her and got a two count. Kalina reached out for Maxine. Angel picked her up and tossed her into the turnbuckle. She ran into to her with a clothesline. She tossed her down to the mat. She climbed the ropes. She hit Kalina with a moonsault and pinned her.

"1..2.." Maxine got in the ring and broke it up. Jasmin got in the ring and Maxine hit her with a kick to the side of the head. Jasmin rolled out of the ring. Angel grabbed Maxine sending a couple punches to Maxine and received a couple back. She hit Maxine with an elbow and sent her out of the ring. She turned back to Kalina and received a roundhouse kick to the chest. She fell to the mat. Kalina picked up Angel up in a sideways headlock. She pointed up with a finger. She brought her leg up and performed a sunset split.

"1..2..3."

"Here are your winners and moving on in the Diva's tag team qualifier, Kalina Jae and Maxine!" Kalina held her head as Maxine got in the ring and hugged her.

* * *

"My guest at this time, Maxine and Kalina Jae." Bryon said. They waved. "The two of you just won the last match for the Diva's tag team qualifier, leading you to Summerslam, this Sunday. Your opponents will be Alice Williams and Renesa Davis, two of the woman from your old faction. How do you feel about the situation?"

"Time moves on, people change. The Diva's Nexus, is the perfect example." Maxine said. "What happened to the Diva's Nexus was probably for the better."

"We were going to end up facing them anyways. So it isn't that big of a deal to us." Kalina said.

"How did the disbanding of the Diva's Nexus happen?" Bryon asked.

"Just a lot of tension, arguing. Everyone wanted different things, I guess." Kalina said.

"Have either of you talked to any of the other girls or Skylar?" Bryon asked.

"I've spoken with Skylar, and she is doing real well, by the way. She is my best friend and let's just say she isn't too happy about the situation. That's all I can really say for her. I've haven't spoken to any of the other girls." Maxine said. "Kalina?"

"I haven't spoken with any of them. It's just like breaking about with your boyfriend or girlfriend and then wanting to go to dinner after." Kalina said.

Alice and Renesa walked by. They gave them a once over and continued on. Maxine and Kalina looked at them with a bored look.

* * *

**Light It Up**

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!" The two locked up.

"And her opponent currently in the ring, from Las Vegas Nevada, Crystal!"

**Trenches by Pop Evil**

Crystal got AJ in a side headlock. AJ pushed her off and threw her at the ropes. Crystal came back and did a spinning heel kick to her face. She pinned AJ and she kicked out at one. Crystal picked her up and tossed her into a turnbuckle. AJ landed backwards and Crystal walked towards her. Crystal received and elbow to the face. Crystal staggered back and AJ climbed the ropes and did a quick crossbody. Crystal kicked out at one. AJ flung Crystal at the ropes and she hit her with a hard clothesline. AJ pinned her and got another one count.

Paige skipped out and began to skip around the ring. AJ hit Crystal with an uppercut and was going to set up the black widow. She looked up from Crystal and out at Paige. Crystal took that to her advantage and brought AJ down to her back, doing a northern lights pin. AJ kicked out at two. Crystal stood up and kicked AJ in her stomach. She pedigreed AJ. She rolled her over and pushed her face to the side for the pin.

"1..2..3." Crystal pushed some hair out of her face and stood up.

"And the winner of this match, Crystal!" The referee lifted Crystal's arm in victory.

* * *

"Stephanie, I deserve a title match. Paige has already had her rematch. That is so over done." Crystal said.

"I don't think you're ready." Stephanie replied.

"It is the unwritten rule of the WWE, you pin the champion you get a match. You're just going to break that rule? Paige hasn't beaten AJ, just petty little attacks." Crystal said.

"If I make the match at Summerslam a triple threat match will you leave me alone?" Crystal nodded. "Fine." Crystal grinned as Stephanie walked away.

* * *

"You get a match for the Diva's championship?" Michelle asked.

"Yup." Crystal grinned.

"Wait. Are we still doing the tag championships?" Anyla asked.

"Sorry. How should I put this, you're kinda dead weight. No offense." Crystal said.

"None taken." Anyla rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We've gotten everything we wanted. We got rid of Skylar, destroyed TDN. Life is going to get really good for us." Crystal said. The girls nodded.

* * *

**Summerslam**

**Stars in the Night**

"The following is a triple threat match for the Diva's Championship. Introducing first from Norwich, England, Paige!"

**Trenches by Pop Evil**

"And next from, Las Vegas, Nevada, Crystal!"

**Light It Up**

"And lastly from Union City, New Jersey, she is the current Diva's Champion, AJ Lee!"

The referee held the title high above his head. He handed out of the ring and the match began. Crystal sent a boot into Paige's stomach. She went to clothesline AJ and she ducked under it. AJ came back and hit her with the back of the heel to the face. Crystal fell to the mat. AJ turned her attention Paige. Paige held her hand out to her. Instead of shaking it AJ bit it and grabbed her head and slammed her down to the mat. She sat on top of Paige and brought fist to her heads. She pinned her and Paige kicked out at one. Paige rolled out of the ring and back into after AJ followed. She brought a knee to AJ's head . She pulled AJ inside by her hair. She threw AJ into the turnbuckle and AJ fell to the mat. She stomped on AJ multiple times. She pulled her away from the turnbuckle and pinned her.

"1..2.." Crystal broke it up. She brought her fist back and punched Paige in the side of the head. Crystal bounced off the ropes and hit Paige with a tilt-a-whirl- DDT. She pinned Paige and AJ broke it up. Crystal stood up and threw AJ out of the ring. She threw her into the barricade. She lifted her up and let her drop on the top. She brought her hands under her hair and fluffed it out. Crystal picked her up and went to drop her again, when Paige grabbed her by the back of gear and tossed her into the steps. It made a loud clash as her body hit them. Paige lifted Crystal up and ran her into the ring post a couple of times. She tossed her to the side and turned around, only to get a suicide dive from AJ.

AJ landed on her with a thud. She stood up and pushed Paige into the ring. AJ got in the ring and pinned Paige.

"1..2.." Paige barely got her shoulder up. AJ leant back on the ropes and waited for Paige to stand. She hit her with a shinning wizard. AJ went to pin Paige, when Crystal grabbed her by her hair and pedigreed her. Crystal rolled her over and hooked her leg.

"1..2..3."

"Here is you winner and new Diva's Champion, Crystal!" Crystal kneeled in disbelief. It quickly left her face as she smiled. She was handed the title and her hand was raised. She held it above her head and smiled even more.

"And the winner of this match and the new Diva's Champion, Crystal!"

* * *

"Crystal, after a tough match against two former's Diva's Champions, how are you feeling?" Renee asked.

"Like I'm on the top of the world." Crystal smiled. "In the past couple of weeks, I got rid of that thorn in my side and I'm a champion. How could things get any better?" She asked.

"How are you going to handle your cousin coming back in two weeks?" Renee asked.

"How is that relevant to anything? But, since you asked, this time when Skylar comes back I'll make sure it'll be that last time she steps foot in a WWE ring." Crystal said. She turned away from Renee and left.

* * *

"The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Diva's Tag Team Championships!"

"Introducing first, the team of Alice Williams and Renesa Davis." The two powerhouses walked from the back. Alice rubbed her wrist and Renesa waved at a few fans. Alice climbed onto the apron and went over the ropes while Renesa did a jump onto the apron and went through the middle ropes.

"And their opponents, the team of Maxine and Kalina Jae!" Maxine walked out and went straight for the ring and Kalina high-fived the fans. Maxine got in the ring as Kalina walked up the steps and towards the middle of the apron. She pointed high up and flipped over the ropes.

The match began with Renesa and Maxine. Maxine looked Renesa up and down. The bell rang and the two women began to circle each other. They locked up. Renesa put Maxine in a headlock. Maxine sent Renesa into the ropes and did a snapmare. Maxine placed her knee in Renesa's back and pulled back her arms. Renesa struggled to get out. Renesa was able to bring her arms together and Maxine flew over her. The two women stood up and Maxine sent a dropkick into Renesa sending her flying back.

"1.." Renesa kicked out.

Maxine picked her up by her hair and slammed her head against the mat a few times. She sent Renesa into the corner and it her with a flying clothesline. Renesa fell forward and Maxine grabbed her head and pushed her out. Maxine hopped onto the second rope and leaped off hitting her with another clothesline. She pinned her again and got a two count. Maxine sent Renesa into the corner where Kalina stood. They tagged in and Maxine held Renesa in the corner with a choke. The referee began to count. Kalina sent a kick into Renesa's stomach causing her to fall. Kalina pinned her and hooked the leg.

"1..2.." Renesa kicked out again.

Kalina picked Renesa up and hit her with an uppercut. She sent Renesa towards the ropes and Renesa slide through her legs. Renesa stood back up and received a backflip heel kick. Renesa fell to the mat. Kalina sat above Renesa's head, with her legs on Renesa arms and she pulled Renesa's legs up.

"1..2.." Renesa kicked. Kalina stood back up and picked Renesa up. She sent a fist to her. She went for another and it was blocked by Renesa. Renesa then began a left, right, left, left hook combination. Kalina staggered back. Kalina ran back at her and Renesa fell into a backbend. She flipped back over and went for a super kick. Kalina ducked it. Renesa fell back enough for Alice to tag in. Kalina hit the K-Killer, a tilt-a-whirl DDT. She pinned Renesa. The referee tried telling her there was a tag, when Alice hopped in and hit her with a suplex party. Maxine got in the ring and tried to do something and she was hit with a big boot. Maxine rolled out of the ring. Kalina began to stand and Alice picked Kalina up and powerbombed her into the turnbuckle and then performed a spinning powerbomb. Alice pinned her.

"1..2..3."

"Here are your winners and first ever Diva's Tag Team Champions, Alice Williams and Renesa Davis!"

Alice and Renesa's hands were held in victory. Their newly formed tag team had done them well. They received their titles and held them above their heads. The crowd cheered.

The two walked to the back. They received a few congratulations, none being from their old faction.

"Congrats, ladies." Crystal smirked. The Diva's title sat on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Renesa replied with caution.

"Now. Now. No attack. I just wanted a truce. Something t say that our little feud is over. I've cleared this with all the girls from the former TDN." Crystal smiled.

"Fine. I think a truce is much needed." Alice stuck out her hand and Crystal shook it.

* * *

**Raw**

Ashlyn rose Crystal's hand in victory. Natalya rolled under the ropes and to the ground. The Las Vegas Nevada crowd cheered. Crystal held her championship in the air. She stood on a turnbuckle. Suddenly, there was a clash of metal and a thud. Crystal looked back and Ashlyn laid on the mat. A tan woman with dark brown hair with the ends dipped in pink stood in the ring. Her face covered in sunglasses, she wore bright red lipstick. She wore blue jean, black boots, a pink crop top and a black leather jacket. The woman looked at Crystal who stood in the corner. She ran towards Crystal, who ducked out of the ring and went up the ramp. She grabbed a microphone and reached up to her face. She tore the glasses off her face while bringing the microphone to her mouth.

"I'm baaaacccckk." Skylar grinned in the ring.

* * *

**It feels like I haven't updated in forever! I did update twice last week though. Any who, hope you liked the chapter. If you did you should give it a review and if you like this story remember to follow/favorite! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Raw in Vegas**

_Ashlyn rose Crystal's hand in victory. The crowd cheered. Crystal held her championship in the air. She stood on a turnbuckle. Suddenly, there was a clash of metal and a thud. Crystal looked back and Ashlyn lay on the mat. A tan woman with dark brown hair with the ends dipped in pink stood in the ring. Her face covered in sunglasses, she wore bright red lipstick. She wore blue jean, black boots, a pink crop top and a black leather jacket. The woman looked at Crystal who stood in the corner. She ran towards Crystal and ducked out of the ring and went up the ramp. She grabbed a microphone and reached up to her face. She tore the glasses off her face while bringing the microphone to her mouth._

_"I'm baaaacccckk." Skylar grinned in the ring. The crowd cheered as she threw the glasses in the crowd. "And Crystal, you know what that means. One down." Skylar turned her attention back towards Ashlyn. Ashlyn knelt as Skylar brought the chair across her back. She cringed in pain and fell towards the mat. She did it several more times until the chair dented. She threw the chair down at her and held up a peace sign. She grinned and got out of the ring. A replay played on the tron. It showed Skylar walking through the spot where they rang the bell with the chair and sliding into the ring. Her hitting Ashlyn and the look of fear that danced over Crystal's face. She high-fived fan as she made her way towards the back._

* * *

Skylar walked towards the camera wearing a shirt with Mickey Mouse's pants, black and then Mickey's hands on the front, a pair of blue jeans, red and black booties and black velvet ears with a bow on them. Her hair flowed straight down her back.

"Skylar." Bryon Saxton said.

"Bryon. What a joy to see you." Skylar smiled.

"It's good to see you too. You had an amazing return last week. How are you feeling?" Bryon asked.

"Good as hell!" She smiled. "I put that Eva Marie wannabe in her place and today I got to got to Disneyland. How dope is that? Speaking of, Jack Sparrow, if you're watching this, you're a dead man for photo bombing my picture with Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel." She pointed towards the camera.

"You returned two weeks earlier than expected. Is that going to effect on how you wrestle?" Bryon asked. Skylar thought about it.

"No." She replied. "I'm still going to do the same crazy shit as usual."

"What are your goals?" Bryon tried holding back a smile.

"Do you not know me at all? Go fish, Bryon. Go fish." Skylar winked at the camera.

"Thank you, I'm happy you are back." Bryon said.

"Happy to be back, Bry." Skylar smiled. She started to walk away.

* * *

"Vixxen." Skylar smiled at the back of the redhead. Eva Marie turned around. "Ooh. Sorry. Wrong redhead." Skylar moved away from her. She backed up and bumped into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going." Skylar recognized the bitch pitch in the voice. She turned around and grinned. "Skylar, I had no clue that was you. You're back? Since when?" Vixxen looked at her confused. She stared at the pink in her hair.

"Hmm. Let's see, since last week. How's it been? I see you're Women's Champion." Skylar touched the gold belt.

"Yeah. I mean I've been dominating this division. What about you?" Vixxen asked.

"You know, healing up, getting strong again." She flexed. "Dyed my hair pink." She ran a hand through it.

"You seem nicer." Vixxen said.

"Yeah well, after becoming ugly four weeks ago, it's really a humbling experience." Skylar shrugged.

"Skylar, you aren't ugly. That scratch you got was really nothing." Vixxen said.

"Stop trying to be nice. I know I'm ugly now, so I have to embrace it." Skylar replied. There was a small silence. "Soo..."

"Skylar look, if you're looking for a Nexus reunion it isn't going to happen." Vixxen replied.

"Vixxen, come on. You can't tell me you're satisfied with how TDC is running things around here." Skylar crossed her arms.

"We have a mutual agreement, they don't mess with me outside of the ring and I don't mess with them." She replied.

"I can't believe it. You were always the one who fought to be on top and now you're fine with being a B lister. I'll see you." Skylar turned away. Vixxen shook her head and turned away. She stopped momentarily and continued on.

* * *

"Alice, Renesa. Just the powerhouse duo I was looking for." Skylar smiled at the Diva's Tag Champions.

"Skylar?" Alice looked at the brown and pink haired woman.

"Yeah. How's it been?" She smiled looking up at the tall women.

"It's been good. Renesa?" Alice looked at her.

"Yeah, it's been great. You returned earlier than expected." Renesa smiled.

"Yea. I come from strong stock. So how are you ladies feeling about a little Nexus reunion?" She asked. The two women looked at each other.

"I don't know Skylar. Things have changed since you left." Alice said.

"You mean like The Corre running the Diva's division? We can change all that. Give all the girls a run in the spotlight. Not just us but everyone in the division." Skylar said.

"We just don't think it's a good idea." Renesa said.

"We're sorry." Alice said. Skylar nodded as they brushed past her.

"Skylar!" Taylor ran to her. Taylor hugged Skylar, wrapping her legs around her torso. "I saw you on the monitor. That was so cool, how you made your return." Taylor said. Skylar wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. Taylor dropped down and looked her. "Look at your hair! I can't believe it! I never thought you would dye your hair! You always loved it the way it was." She chattered. They held each other at an arm distances away.

"Yeah, well I thought it was time for a little change. Just like around here, needs a little change." Skylar smiled.

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked at her.

"I mean getting TDN back together." Skylar looked at her. Taylor dropped her arms.

"I can't. I... haven't spoken to any of the girls since we broke up. And then Seth and I..." Taylor rambled.

"Taylor, you've been degraded to an escort. You can't tell me that you don't want to get back in the ring." Skylar grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." She said.

"Tay, let's go. We're going to be late for my match." Seth walked over to her. "Skylar. Nice to see you're back."

"Thanks." She replied.

"I'll see you later Sky." Taylor hooked arms with Seth and walked away.

* * *

Kalina and Maxine sat backstage on a bin.

"We need a strategy if we want to get the tag team championships." Kalina spoke to Maxine.

"I say we focus on a body area, such as the legs since they're so much taller." Maxine said as Kalina nodded.

"Ladies." Skylar walked up.

"There's my girl. It's great to see you again." Maxine hugged her. Kalina hugged her next.

"It's great to see you two again too." She grinned. "So, I know I already cashed in my favor awhile back, but I have another one to ask of you Maxine and one to ask you, Kalina." Skylar looked at the two.

"You're my best friend. I have you for anything." Maxine said.

"Yeah, we may not be best friends, but I respect you greatly and will help you for anything." Kalina said.

"I want to get Nexus back together." Skylar said.

"Expect for that." Maxine said.

"I was afraid of that." Skylar replied.

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just, we're up for the tag championships and you know who the current champs are." Kalina said.

"No big deal." Skylar nodded. She turned away. "Do you know where the GM's office is?" She stopped not looking back.

"Straight down the hall and to the right." Maxine said. Skylar walked through the hallway getting looks from the other Diva's. She stopped at a stare from Paige. She rolled her eyes, bowing to all the stares she got and continued down the hall. She knocked on the GM's door.

"Come in." Someone said. Skylar opened the door and saw Leah in a pant suit her blue and black hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked up from the stack of papers and smiled. Mariah sat on the couch clearly complaining about something. "Hey." They replied.

"Hey." Skylar replied. "So I'm just going to try. It's probably a long shot, but, how about a reunion."

"What?" Leah asked.

"A Nexus reunion. It would just be the three of us. All the others didn't find the idea too keen." Skylar said.

"I can't. I'm the GM now. I like it here." Leah said fixing a stack of paper.

"I'm good. Not that I wouldn't love that but two people is not a faction." Mariah got up to leave.

"Leah, come on. You're saying you like it behind this desk. In a pant suit. This isn't you. You're cut up T-Shirts and short shorts." Skylar tried.

"I'm sorry. I like this job. I don't have to depend on anyone else this way and I make the decisions." Leah said. Mariah gave Skylar and apologetic look as the two walked out.

* * *

"Huuh." Skylar sighed. She sat in catering.

"Skylar, there's my favorite niece." Stephanie walked over to her.

"Hey." She smiled at her aunt. "No hard feelings about the whole you getting arrested thing?"

"None at all. You look very Disney." Skylar nodded. "So I was thinking. How about you go to NXT on Thursday night and show them what a Diva on the main roster can do."

"Sure." Skylar replied.

"And since you're here tonight. How about a match?"

"Who against?" Skylar asked.

"It'll be a two-on-one handicap match. I let you know who your opponent is." She said. Skylar nodded. "Great. Happy you're back. I expect great things from you."

* * *

"The following is a two on one handicap match! Introducing first from Hollywood, California, Skylar Reeds!"

**Black Widow by Iggy Azalea**

Skylar walked out backwards. Instead of her long trench coat, she wore a white leather jacket they fell just below her ribs. She turned around with her arms out parallel to the ground. She smiled at the crowd and unzipped her jacket revealing the top half of her bright blue and black gear. She dropped her arms and did a quick flip and she landed fireworks fell from above. She held a hand in the air. She walked down the ramp keeping her eyes on the ring. She high-fived her fans in the corner and walked up the steps. She brought her foot to the back of her head and then put it back down. She hopped over the top of the rope and hopped on the second turnbuckle and rose a hand in the air.

"And her partner..."

**Queendom by Jim Johnson**

"Hold on." Stephanie walked out. "Hold on." She smiled. Skylar stood in the ring. She adjusted her hair to hang over her left shoulder as she stared at her aunt. "Okay, so in the back Skylar, there was a little bit of a confusion. I said opponent when I meant to say opponents." She said putting emphases on the s. Skylar nodded and bit her lip.

"You're such a bitch, Steph." Skylar said still nodding.

"I'm sorry. If you had a microphone I could've heard you." Stephanie said. Skylar gave her an "oh really look" and turned around. She turned towards a stagehand and requested a microphone.

"Mmmhmm." She cleared her throat. She tapped it. "Testing. Testing. Okay, so this microphone works. What was I going to say?" She said tapping her black nail polished covered finger on her chin. "Oh, right. You're such a bitch." Skylar said. Stephanie's face fell. "Don't act surprised. You've known me since I was born. You are a bitch that sits on a thorn of lies. You know, you aren't even good at your job. The WWE has went down hill since you've been in charge. It's boring. You barely sell out arenas. You talked about the attitude era returning during Summerslam week. Why don't you really bring that back? Change this bullshit from PG back to TV-14. If the parents don't want their kids watching then so be it. Do you think people actually care about The Bella Twins breaking up. Nikki betrayed me. Oh, I never had a sister. Go take your family issues somewhere else. They want to see action. No wonder Punk walked out." Stephanie watched her from the ramp.

"Did I say a two-on-one handicap match? I meant a four-on-one handicap match." Stephanie smiled. "I'm just full of mistakes tonight."

"Boo!" The audience yelled.

"No. No. Guys. This should've been expected. Stephanie can talk the talk, but can't back it up. Bring out four of your talentless little Diva's you want me face." Skylar tossed the microphone out of the ring and tossed off her jacket.

"I'm not so sure these four are talentless. Seeing as you brought them here." Stephanie said.

**White Rabbit by Egypt Central**

Alice and Renesa walked down the ramp with the titles on their shoulders. Renesa wore her sunglasses and looked ahead towards the ring. They slapped the hands of fans as they walked down. They stopped right before the ring. Skylar held a rope and nodded while biting her lip again.

**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence **

Mariah walked out. She ran a hand through her reddish-brown short hair. She walked down the ramp. She didn't high-five fans who stuck their hands out. She just shook her head as she stopped next to Renesa and Alice.

**Bad Things by Jace Everett**

Vixxen walked out next to Stephanie. Stephanie gave her a round of applause. Vixxen looked away from Stephanie and rose the title over her head. She walked down the ramp. Vixxen stared straight ahead towards the ring. She didn't flip any of the fans on. Just kept her eyes locked on Skylar. She stopped where the others stood. The four women climbed onto the apron and walked on the stairs. They got in the ring and stared at there once leader.

"The following is a four-on-one handicap match. Introducing first from Hollywood, California Skylar Reeds!" The crowd cheered. She sat on the top turnbuckle and rose a hand in the air and smiled.

"And her opponents, the team of Mariah Granger, The Diva's Tag Team Champions, Alice Williams and Renesa Davis and the Women's Champion, Vixxen!" The crowd cheered. None of them did anything. They just stared. Alice, Renesa and Vixxen all got out of the ring, leaving Mariah in. The bell rung. Skylar through herself down from the top rope. Mariah held out her hand. Skylar gave her a smiled and grabbed it. Mariah began to shake when Skylar tossed her over. Mariah stood up quickly. Skylar gave her a look. They circled each other and then locked up. Skylar got the upper hand. She caught Mariah in a headlock. She did a hip toss and caught Mariah's arms. Skylar placed her knee in between Mariah's shoulder blades and pulled back on Mariah's arms. Mariah pulled her arms forward. Skylar struggled to pull back. Mariah had always been stronger than her. Mariah brought her arms in and flipped Skylar over her. Skylar rolled over. She turned back quickly to hit a standing Mariah with a dropkick. Mariah fell to the mat and Skylar covered. Mariah kicked out before one. Skylar picked her up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Skylar backed up and made a spinning motion with her hand. The crowd cheered. Skylar went for the double back handsprings. Mariah moved out of the way before Skylar could connect. Skylar arched her back from the pain of the turnbuckle.

Mariah grabbed the back of Skylar's head and hit her with a running bulldog. She rolled Skylar over and covered. Skylar got her shoulder up before one. Mariah picked her up and threw Skylar into the corner where her teammates stood. Mariah planted her foot into Skylar's neck.

"Out of the corner!" The referee yelled. Vixxen tagged in. "Tag. Out of the ring. 1..2.." Vixxen kicked Skylar in the stomach. Mariah got out of the ring. Vixxen slammed Skylar onto the mat. She sat on top of her and brought a couple of punches to her head. She shifted her body and pinned her.

"1.." Skylar kicked out. Vixxen picked her up and threw her at the ropes. Skylar came back off the rope and hopped over Vixxen. Vixxen turned around quickly and hit Skylar with a European uppercut. Skylar fell back on the mat. Vixxen walked over to her and put her in the Beauties Kiss. Skylar's arm started to move widely. Skylar rolled back and Vixxen's shoulder rested on the mat.

"1..2.." Vixxen released it. Skylar rolled out of the ring and held the apron. She breathed heavily. "Back in the ring!" The referee yelled. "1..2.." Vixxen walked over and grabbed Skylar from the top of her head and lifted her up onto the apron. Skylar grabbed Vixxen's head and dropped down, bringing her neck to the ropes. Vixxen stood up quickly and grabbed her neck. Skylar slide back into the ring and waited for Vixxen to stand. Skylar hit Vixxen with a clothesline and then another. Skylar turned Vixxen around and hit her with a northern lights suplex.

"1..2.." Vixxen kicked out. Skylar lifted Vixxen up and Vixxen grabbed her head and fell into a jaw breaker. Skylar walked back some and held her chin. Vixxen stood back up and rammed Skylar into the corner. She rested there and Renesa tagged in. They twisted Skylar's arms back and gave her a kick to the stomach. Renesa dragged Skylar out into the middle of the ring and slammed her down. She sat on top of her and brought her left fist down to the side of her face. She lifted her up and body slammed her down to the mat. She pinned her.

"1..2.." Skylar kicked out. Renesa stood up and bounced off the ropes and hit Skylar with a double leg drop to the gut. Skylar sat up and grabbed her stomach. Renesa pushed her head back down and pinned again. "1..2.." Skylar kicked out. Renesa picked her up and threw her to the ropes. Skylar came back and hit her with a hurricanrana. Renesa fell towards the mat. Skylar stood back up and hit her with wheelbarrow bulldog. Renesa laid face down on the mat and Skylar rolled over. She pushed Renesa over and pinned her.

"1..2.." Renesa kicked out. Skylar huffed. She pulled Renesa up and tossed her into the turnbuckle. Skylar walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her by the hair and moved her forward. Skylar sat back on the top turnbuckle and locked in the Gorgeous Guillotine. "Release it. 1..2..3..4.." Skylar let go. She flipped over and grabbed Renesa feet from underneath her. She slide back in the ring and locked Renesa into the Sky Light Special. Moments later Vixxen got in the ring and broke it up. Skylar let go of Renesa. She stood up as Vixxen grabbed her hands and tossed her at the ropes. Skylar came back and ducked a clothesline. She came back and hit Vixxen with Light's Out, super kick. Vixxen rolled out of the ring. Mariah got in the ring and went after Skylar. Mariah too was hit with Light's Out. Renesa began to stand. Skylar through Renesa at the ropes. Alice tagged in. Skylar hit her with Light's Out and pinned. Alice lifted her up and began the Suplex Party. After the third one Skylar arched her back. Alice pinned.

"1..2.." Skylar lifted her shoulder right before the referee counted three. Alice sat up in disbelief. She lifted Skylar up and threw her at the ropes. Skylar was hit with a discus big boot that nearly took her head off. Skylar flipped over herself and laid down on the mat on her stomach, motionless. Alice pinned her.

"1..2..3." The referee signaled for the bell.

"Here are your winners, the team of Vixxen, Mariah Granger, Renesa Davis and Alice Williams!' Alice and Renesa stood in the ring and rose their arms. Mariah stood to side and held up her arm and Vixxen grabbed her title and walked towards the back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm not even going to start writing the next chapter unless I get five reviews for this chapter. I don't think that's too much to ask for. Ciao, loves!**


	18. Not a chapter

**Hola, everyone! Happy Labor Day! So I know some of you are going to bummed by this news, but I am actually excited! I will not be updating for a while. What? Did she just say that? I did! Why am I excited about this? Well, I will still be writing. When I come back, I will have at least six new chapters for each one of my stories. (For WWC, six episodes per show, not including the pay-per-view.) Que applause. Thank you. Thank you. So if I'm correct that's twenty-four chapters! OMG! That's a lot. But, for this to work, you are going to have to wait until October or November. I know what you are thinking, three months for six chapters? Actually that's really amazing in my opinion. Sorry if this makes you sad, but this is for the better. Seeing as I typically only update on Tuesday's and Saturday's, look for early updates on those days!**

**Here is the update schedule when I return:**

**Tuesday: WWC Defiance, Nexus Diva's**

**Saturday: Total Drama Road Trip, WWC Impulse and possibly a new story that you are more than welcome to check out! **

**So, I bid you a due. I think that's how that saying goes. I will still be writing like I said. If I have promised to Beta Read anything for, you can still send it to me and I will get it to you within that day. If you need someone to talk to, PM! So, ciao my loyal readers! See you soon!**


End file.
